


Wolves

by WrongColour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Poudlard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se rencontrent par hasard, au tournant d'un couloir.<br/>Pendant quatre années, ils vont apprendre à s'aimer derrière les murs de Poudlard, cette école recelant de magie.</p><p>Harry a des secrets. Il n'est pas comme tout le monde. Il n'est pas très heureux.<br/>Très rapidement, Louis va tout faire pour qu'il puisse l'être malgré ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> C'est enfin fini. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, il n'y a pas vraiment eu de relecture.  
> Merci à ... Tout le monde. Pour me lire. Et me faire écrire.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira (surtout toi Lucile, oublie pas que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu l'envie de l'écrire. ❤)
> 
> (C'est très niais d'amour.)
> 
> ❤

_Première année__

 

Louis se réveille en sursaut, le front plein de sueur. Il jette un coup d’œil à son réveil à droite de son lit en baldaquin, écartant les rideaux verts et noirs aux couleurs de sa maison d'une main tremblante.

L'heure affichée lui apprend qu'il lui reste approximativement cinq minutes pour être à l'heure à son cours de potion. Bien qu'il n'ait habituellement pas le château entier à traverser, le dortoir des Serpentards étant juste à côté de la salle des potions, aujourd'hui leur professeur avait choisi de leur faire cours dans des "conditions d'examen" pour les préparer à la fin de l'année, autrement dit, dans la Grande Salle. Qui elle, était bien de l'autre côté du château.

Louis se lève avec l'agilité du gardien de Quidditch qu'il est, enfile ses vêtements en incantant pour se laver le visage afin de paraître un minimum plus frais qu'il ne l'est, et pour rassembler ses affaires de cours qu'il a éparpillées un peu partout dans le dortoir qu'il partage avec trois de ses amis. Une fois prêt, il quitte la salle commune des Serpentards pour se précipiter dans les couloirs, courant comme un dératé.

Après quatre années passées ici, il connaît quelques raccourcis, et quitte le bâtiment pour passer par l'extérieur, sachant qu'il aura en plus moins de chances de tomber sur Peeves, esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui ne manquerait pas de l'empêcher d'être à l'heure, ou pire, sur Rusard qui n'écouterait pas ses excuses et lui collerait une heure de retenue - si ce n'est plus - sans même vouloir comprendre que les cours n'ont pas encore commencé.

Il se retrouve alors à dévaler les marches, manquant de tomber mais remerciant ses entraînements intensifs de Quidditch à chaque seconde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans un garçon au détour d'une allée, les renversant tous les deux.

 

**

Harry a toujours été un sorcier discret, mais peu envieux de suivre les règles.

Ce n'est pas peu commun qu'il se retrouve alors au même endroit que le jour précédent, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que quelqu'un puisse le voir et qu'il puisse avoir des ennuis. Il veut juste être libre, seul, au calme et se faire oublier.

Ce qui est peu commun néanmoins, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve au même endroit que lui et lui rentre dedans alors que le reste des élèves est en cours.

Harry n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il se retrouve à terre, un jeune garçon paraissant plus âgé que lui étalé sur lui de tout son long. Il rouvre les yeux, se passant une main sur le crâne pour faire passer la douleur alors que le deuxième se relève difficilement, se confondant en excuses.

"Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans les couloirs, je -" Harry accepte sa main pour se redresser mais n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer que le jeune garçon repart de plus belle. "Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé, attends, on peut aller voir Madame Pomfresh si tu veux, je peux -"

"Arrête, c'est bon, je vais bien."

La voix douce provenant de Harry calme Louis instantanément. Il devient stressé quand il ne contrôle pas ce qu'il se passe, et qu'il s'en veut. Le jeune Harry lui sourit timidement, baissant la tête en lui parlant à nouveau.

"Je n'ai mal nul part ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste le choc."

Louis pousse un soupir de soulagement, s'adossant au mur le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Harry ne bouge pas, attendant que le temps passe. Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire la conversation, surtout avec un inconnu venant d'une maison opposée à la sienne, qui plus est plus âgé que lui. Il se triture les mains, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, souhaitant simplement se retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui-même.

Ça aurait été sans compter sur le caractère curieux et impulsif du jeune Louis, souhaitant déjà tout connaître sur ce jeune Gryffondor au visage si angélique, paraissant si jeune et fragile.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

Harry hésite un moment mais finit par relever la tête, rougissant un peu. Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler.

"Harry." Après un silence, il ajoute, embarrassé. "Et toi ?"

"Je m'appelle Louis, enchanté." Louis tend la main vers Harry, comme pour l'inviter à sceller leur rencontre. Toujours avec cet air gêné, mais un peu plus confiant, le jeune Gryffondor approche sa main à son tour, acceptant que ce Louis entre dans sa vie, au moins un instant.

Décidant que de toute façon, il avait raté le début de son cours et que son professeur de l'accepterait plus en classe maintenant, Louis s'assoit au pied du mur contre lequel il était, proposant d'un signe de tête au jeune Harry de le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fait, après un instant d'hésitation.

S'installant confortablement en étendant ses jambes de tout son long, Louis lui jette un œil discrètement. Harry avait préféré se replier sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton et gardant une distance rassurante avec ce garçon qui était toujours un peu inconnu pour lui.

Autour d'eux l'air est calme, la fin de l'automne étant douce, ils n'ont besoin que d'un pull léger sous leur robe de sorcier pour se garder au chaud. Le vent souffle dans les fleurs et les feuilles courant sur les murs anciens, piliers créant un passage abrité mais ouvert sur l'extérieur, leur permettant une intimité inventée, mais tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour le moment. Comme enfermés dans une bulle laissant passer le vent, l'air frais mais les gardant de quiconque qui passerait non loin d'eux.

Après un instant de silence réconfortant, Louis, peu habitué à ces moments, reprend la parole, tournant la tête vers Harry qui regarde toujours dans le vide, paraissant si calme et serein.

"Dis, Harry, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine matinée de vendredi ?"

Harry sourit avant de se retourner vers lui, le visage toujours aussi relaxé. Comme si ce petit instant de silence était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour se ressourcer.

"Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à mon cours de métamorphose." Il hausse les épaules devant les yeux ébahis de Louis.

"Tu sèches comme ça alors, juste parce que tu n'en as pas envie ? Mais, tu n'as pas peur de te faire gronder, ou de ne pas comprendre les cours après ?" Sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, il enchaîne. "Tu as quel âge, et tu es en quelle année d'ailleurs ? Et tu crois pas que Rusard n'en profitera pas pour te faire souffrir ?" Louis grimace à l'idée qui s'est glissée dans sa tête. "J'ai entendu dire qu'avant, il punissait les élèves en les pendant par les pieds dans les cachots pendant tout une journée ..."

Harry éclate soudain de rire, frappant Louis en plein cœur. Il les surprend tous les deux, Louis parce qu'il ne pensait pas faire une blague, et Harry parce qu'il n'a pas rit depuis bien longtemps. Mais il récupère son sourire, se tournant complètement vers le jeune Serpentard aux joues rougissantes.

"Si tu me poses autant de questions à la fois je ne pourrais pas y répondre. Alors, déjà, j'ai 12 ans, et normalement je devrais être en deuxième année à Poudlard, mais la directrice et tous les professeurs ont vu l'année dernière que j'avais des capacités bien plus grandes que les autres, alors ils m'ont fait passer des tests et m'ont proposé de passer directement en troisième année." Le regard à nouveau ébahi de Louis le fait rougir à nouveau, mais il ne s'échappe plus cette fois. "Et j'ai toujours de l'avance sur les autres, même en ayant sauté une année. Alors ça ne me dérange pas, personnellement, de louper certains cours. De toute façon ils nous les font rattraper en retenue." Il hausse les épaules avant de sourire à nouveau. "Et pour finir, Rusard n'a pas, ou du moins plus le droit de faire ça." Il laisse un rire lui échapper avant de rougir. "Je n'ai pas peur de lui ou des représailles, alors je fais souvent ça. De toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire."

Louis se tait un moment, essayant de comprendre avec un intérêt réel comment un jeune Gryffondor, de deux années son cadet, pouvait prendre avec autant de désintérêt la vie à Poudlard. Lui s'y plaît tellement, regrettant presque l'été pendant lequel il est loin de tous ses amis, et dans l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie deux mois durant, attendant avec impatience sa lettre avec tout ce qu'il aura à acheter au Chemin de traverse.

"Tu ne te plais pas à Poudlard ?"

Comprenant que c'est une question importante, Harry réfléchit avant de répondre. Il se mord les doigts en signe de nervosité, mais se rapproche un peu du jeune Serpentard, comme si ça l'aidait à trouver une réponse appropriée.

"Je crois que si. Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup faire de la magie. C'est même plus un passe-temps qu'un travail pour moi. Mais ..." Il soupire, se mordant à nouveau l'intérieur des joues. Louis penche la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoute, avant de lui lancer un sourire encourageant. "Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens." Louis fronce les sourcils alors que Harry détourne le regard. "Comme tu peux t'en douter, tout le monde à Gryffondor est très accueillant, agréable et il y a une très grande solidarité avec tous les élèves, peu importe leur âge ou quoique ce soit. Ils ont tous toujours été très gentils avec moi, essayant de m'intégrer à leur groupe, souhaitant m'aider à me sentir mieux parmi eux. Mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu." Il laisse son regard divaguer à nouveau, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le vent souffle toujours doucement, un oiseau se met à chanter au loin. Il sourit tristement. "Je préfère la solitude à la compagnie. C'est pour ça aussi que je ne vais pas en cours, parce qu'il y a trop de gens et que je préfère travailler dans mon coin. Je passe mon temps à lire, m'entraîner, pendant qu'ils passent du temps à discuter, rire, jouer. Mais c'est ce que je préfère."

Le silence qui s'installe à nouveau semble lourd pour Louis, qui ne sait comment réagir à la confession d'un garçon si jeune. Il se sent triste, vide et a envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Comme s'il était son petit frère, il veut le protéger, le prendre sous son aile et lui apprendre l'amour, les amis, la vie en communauté. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse être si seul, si jeune.

Alors il se rapproche aussi de lui, adoptant sa position, et suit son regard avant de reprendre la parole.

"Est-ce que tu as peur de quelque chose ?" C'est comme un murmure. Harry répond, sans trop d'hésitation, inconsciemment prêt à confier n'importe quoi à ce Serpentard qui l'a fait parler comme jamais personne n'avait pu jusque là.

"J'ai peur du noir."

"Moi j'ai peur d'être seul." Il attend un moment, et quand il sent le regard de Harry glisser sur lui il reprend. "J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'amis. Plusieurs fois, je ne m'entendais pas forcément avec eux, mais ça me rassurait. Et j'ai une grande famille, avec quatre petites sœurs desquelles je m'occupe beaucoup." Il sourit à leur évocation, faisant briller inconsciemment les yeux de Harry. "La présence d'autres personnes m'a toujours rendu plus heureux. J'aime parler." Il ajoute dans un rire, "Parfois je parle même trop," et se retourne à nouveau vers lui. "J'aime faire rire les gens. Je crois que je me sens mieux quand je fais ça, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être important." Il marque une pause. "Comment tu fais pour être heureux, quand tu es tout seul ?"

Sa question aurait dû déranger Harry, le faire fuir, mais elle est posée avec tant de curiosité et de douceur qu'il sait que Louis ne cherche pas à le blesser en disant ça.

Alors il sourit timidement, échappant à son regard encore une fois.

"Je ne sais pas."

Louis hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Alors qu'aucun des deux ne comprend vraiment.

"J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit." Harry se retourne vers lui, écoutant attentivement. "Ou un cauchemar plutôt. C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard pour mon cours ce matin ..." Il rit nerveusement, toujours peu fier de lui de ne pas avoir réussi à se réveiller. Bon, en même temps il en voulait aussi à ses amis de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. "Je crois que j'étais tout seul. C'est pour ça que c'était un cauchemar. J'étais tout seul et je savais que je ne serais jamais plus heureux." Le cœur de Harry se serre un peu.

"Tu ne seras jamais seul."

Louis se retourne vers lui. Il se perd dans ses yeux d'un vert si transcendant qu'il se demande comment il a pu ne pas le remarquer avant.

"Toi non plus alors."

De cette promesse ils scellent inconsciemment leur amitié, ignorant encore beaucoup de choses l'un de l'autre et pourtant en connaissant beaucoup plus que quiconque.

Cette amitié n'est pas prête de s'arrêter là, de ça ils sont sûrs.

 

**

C'est sans surprise que Louis se retrouve forcé à se lever le lendemain matin, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis qui se prélassent, eux, dans leurs lits.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es pas levé hier Louis en fait, c'est vrai que c'est drôle de regarder les autres se lever quand tu restes couché encore une heure ou deux."

La remarque de Zayn, un des Serpentards partageant le dortoir de Louis, provoque un fou rire général. Auquel même ce dernier a du mal à ne pas participer.

"Vous êtes chiants quand même de m'avoir laissé tout seul hier." Ils ne l'écoutent pas, continuant de rire dans leur coin alors qu'il attrape son sac et se dirige vers la sortie, grommelant dans sa barbe.

En réalité, Louis a le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite que d'habitude et il est presque heureux de se rendre en colle, même si c'est un samedi matin et qu'il aurait bien aimé dormir encore. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se retrouvera avec Harry, et qu'il pourra passer du temps avec le curieux Gryffondor.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés après leur heure passée loin de tout, Louis n'avait pas réussi à le revoir. Même au dîner, alors qu'il avait laissé son regard glisser vers la table de l'autre maison, il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver la masse de cheveux bouclés qui lui hantait l'esprit.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était aussi intrigué par lui, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait lui parler à nouveau. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre, et il aurait bien aimé revoir son nouvel ami qui lui paraissait si seul et triste.

Telle n'est pas sa joie alors qu'en arrivant dans le couloir de la salle dans laquelle il a été convoqué, il croise enfin son regard.

Son visage s'illumine alors d'un grand sourire, auquel Harry répond avec timidité.

"Harry !" Louis se retient de ne pas courir jusqu'à lui, retenant son excitation à l'idée de le revoir enfin.

Quand il arrive à sa hauteur cependant, il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que la porte s'ouvre derrière eux, laissant place à un Rusard à l'air peu agréable, comme s'il leur reprochait tous les malheurs du monde. Louis déglutit difficilement, lançant un regard effrayé à Harry qui lui répond avec un petit rire, levant les yeux au ciel. Il entre dans la pièce et se dirige, presque automatiquement, vers la place qu'il prend toujours, à deux tables du bureau. Louis s'empresse de le suivre.

"Le professeur Thomas va s'occuper de vous, il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Interdiction de discuter jusque là."

Louis frissonne en entendant sa voix glaciale alors que Harry reste impassible, sortant son livre de métamorphose, sans un regard de plus vers le jeune Serpentard qui l'imite, avec lui son livre de potions.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que leur professeur de Métamorphose fait son entrée, les bras pleins de dossiers. Il fait un signe de tête à Rusard pour le remercier, avant de prendre la parole, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Bien. Apparemment vous avez été absents à un de vos cours hier, alors vous allez faire en sorte de le rattraper pendant cette heure-ci. Harry, tu sais comment faire donc je te laisse." Le concerné hoche la tête, sans quitter des yeux la page qu'il est en train de lire. "Louis, même si je ne suis pas professeur de potions, je suis disponible si tu as des questions alors n'hésite pas. Le professeur **Edgecombe** m'a donné ce dont vous aviez besoin, je t'ai tout apporté. A toi de nous préparer la meilleure des potions qu'il soit." Avec un clin d’œil, il se retourne et se remet à ses affaires, laissant Louis découvrir ce qu'il lui reste à faire dans un soupir de désespoir.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter de cette heure pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune garçon qui était devenu son ami, en était bien déçu. Il lui jette un regard mais le voyant concentré dans sa lecture, n'ose pas l'en déranger. Avec une grimace, il finit par ouvrir son livre de potions et se plonge dans ce qu'il aurait dû faire hier.

 

**

Après à peine un quart d'heure passé à tenter vainement de déchiffrer la liste d'ingrédients dont il a besoin, il entend un mouvement du côté de Harry et prend la distraction avec beaucoup de joie, en profitant pour l'observer.

Harry sort sa baguette de la main droite, refermant son livre de l'autre et se redresse avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, lançant un regard timide à Louis avant de se concentrer sur son sort. Il prononce d'une voix sûre :

" _Draconifor._ "

Le pot d'encre se trouvant sur la table de devant se transforme soudainement en un dragon, de la taille d'un gros chien, crachant des flammes vers le ciel. Le visage du jeune Gryffondor s'illumine alors, la fierté se lisant sur ses traits alors que Louis reste bouche bée devant la qualité du sort qu'il paraissait pourtant lancer pour la première fois.

Le professeur Thomas, fier lui aussi de sa puissance apparente, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et d'applaudir doucement, faisant rougir le jeune Harry.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Et je crois que même si nous sommes en punition, je peux me permettre de rajouter cinq points à Gryffondor parce que tu as été capable de produire ce sort en quinze minutes, alors que le reste de ta classe a mis une heure, et que certains n'y parviennent toujours pas." S'approchant du dragon toujours posé sur la table pour l'étudier, il ajoute : "Surtout que je dois dire, pour un premier jet, il est presque parfait. La seule chose à laquelle tu devras faire attention la prochaine fois sera envers les écailles." Tapotant avec sa baguette sur le dos de la bête, il la fait crier de douleur. "Elles doivent être bien plus solides que ça. Mais les flammes sont réelles, ce qui montre que tu as déjà le niveau de passer au chapitre suivant du programme."

Louis n'en revient pas. Il se souvient de son année précédente, et il sait que même maintenant il ne pourrait pas créer un dragon aussi beau, crachant des flammes aussi réelles et surtout, jamais il n'a pu réussir une métamorphose du premier coup.

Le professeur retransforme le dragon en sa forme d'origine sans prononcer un mot, et se retourne vers Louis qui rougit.

"Je vois que tu as un peu de mal à te mettre dedans." D'un signe de tête vers Harry, il poursuit. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aiderais pas ?"

Louis aurait pu se sentir blessé de recevoir de l'aide d'un garçon d'une année de moins que lui, mais il est toujours autant impressionné par ses capacités alors il n'en dit rien. De plus il est heureux de pouvoir en profiter pour discuter encore un peu avec Harry.

Il l'accueille donc avec un grand sourire, suivit d'une grimace quand il lui demande où il en est.

L'heure passe comme un coup de vent, durant lequel Harry donne toutes sortes de conseils à Louis pour l'aider sans faire la potion à sa place. A la fin, il présente, tout fier, sa potion réussie au professeur Thomas qui le félicite d'un sourire, avant de leur rappeler que l'incident du jour précédent ne devait pas se reproduire.

Même si au fond de lui, leur professeur est heureux de voir enfin le jeune Harry s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, qui plus est d'une autre maison. C'est avec un sourire qu'il les renvoie dans leurs salles communes, et les deux garçons ne se font pas prier, fiers et riant de leurs exploits.

L'amitié ne pourra qu'être une bonne chose pour le Gryffondor, qui est resté seul bien trop longtemps.

 

**

Malgré des débuts assez difficiles, Harry étant toujours bien trop habitué à sa solitude, un rythme de vie agréable a pris place chez nos deux sorciers.

Dès le début, Louis a fait en sorte de passer du temps avec lui dès qu'il le croisait, à la plus grande surprise des deux maisons des garçons. Les amis de Louis se sont posés plein de questions, ne comprenant d'où un tel intérêt pour un étudiant d'une autre maison pouvait lui venir. Mais rapidement ils l'ont accepté, de même que les Gryffondor, qui étaient simplement heureux de voir que leur petit Harry avait fini par se faire un ami.

Il a toujours été admiré au sein de sa maison, étant donné que c'est le premier élève à sauter une année ici, et malgré lui il s'est toujours fait remarqué à cause de sa solitude bien peu commune à Poudlard. Alors, inconsciemment, ils ont tous été touchés par lui et voulaient pouvoir l'aider. Ils ont donc accepté Louis à bras ouverts, et il n'est pas anodin qu'il vienne parfois dans leur salle commune, à la recherche de celui qui lui échappait toujours.

Le jour du départ du château pour les vacances d'été, ce dernier est introuvable.

Louis entre en furie dans la tour des Gryffondor, salué par certains d'entre eux auxquels il fait un signe de tête, le visage dur.

"Louis ! Alors, prêt à rentrer chez toi ? Tu as dit au revoir à Harry ?" Niall, un étudiant de Gryffondor et ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un "ami" du disparu, interpelle le jeune Serpentard.

"Justement, je suis venu pour te demander si tu l'avais vu. Il est introuvable, on avait rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner mais il n'est pas venu ..."

Le jeune blond secoue la tête, une grimace prenant place sur son visage.

"Ce matin il nous a dit qu'il rangeait ses affaires quand on partait pour le petit dèj', depuis on l'a pas revu ... Et ses affaires sont prêtes à partir, donc il ne repassera pas par ici." Louis jure dans sa barbe avant de faire demi-tour.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il décide de s'éclipser le jour du départ. Louis voulait à tout prix lui dire au revoir, et s'assurer qu'ils se reverraient l'année prochaine.

Il sait que pendant l'été, Harry et lui ne pourront pas se voir. Malgré ses instances, le Gryffondor n'a jamais voulu céder ni même lui expliquer pourquoi. Louis ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir triste à l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant deux mois, mais il veut au moins pouvoir lui dire un dernier au revoir avant cette séparation.

Il aurait aimé compter assez pour lui pour qu'il ait envie de le revoir avant, mais le doute serre le cœur de Louis alors qu'il commence à abandonner. Et si Harry ne veut plus le voir, s'il a toujours voulu qu'il le laisse tranquille, et que leur amitié ne voulait rien dire ?

Ses pas l'emmènent vers l'extérieur du château, au lieu de leur première rencontre. Comme tout à l'heure, étant donné que c'était le premier lieu dans lequel il s'est rendu, Harry n'y est toujours pas. Louis s'installe contre le mur et attend que le temps passe, espérant qu'il passera par là avant que l'heure ne soit au départ.

Et c'est comme si sa prière avait été entendue.

 

**

Alors qu'il est dans les bois, s'empêchant de penser au fait qu'il va se retrouver à nouveau seul pendant deux mois, Harry prend conscience du fait qu'il n'a pas dit au revoir à Louis et qu'il lui en voudra s'ils ne se voient pas avant le départ.

Porté par une pensée, il sort alors de la forêt, en direction du lieu de leur première rencontre, et à la vue du corps recroquevillé de son ami, il s'en veut immédiatement.

Alors il s'assoit près de lui, et attend qu'il relève la tête pour lui sourire, plein d'excuses. Il se mord la joue, comme à son habitude.

"Pardon, Louis je -" Mais il le coupe, le prenant dans ses bras.

"Tu vas me manquer."

Les larmes ne coulent pas, parce qu'ils se reverront. Et qu'ils ont une place bien trop importante dans le cœur de l'un et de l'autre.

 

**

_Deuxième année__

 

Le train démarre enfin, à 11 heures précises et Louis laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les adieux avec sa famille sont toujours difficiles, même s'il est plus qu'heureux de commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Après s'être assuré que sa petite sœur, entamant sa première année, est avec des amies dans un des compartiments du train, Louis lui lance un sourire presque forcé et s'en va en lui disant qu'il va rejoindre des amis.

Se baladant dans les couloirs du train, de wagon en wagon, il salue les visages connus qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure mais décline toute invitation. Il ne veut qu'une personne, et il ne la trouve pas.

Ses pensées dérivent sur ces deux mois passés loin de celui qu'il aimerait appeler son meilleur ami, celui qui n'a jamais répondu à aucun de ses hiboux, quoique Louis ait pu faire. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à être heureux en passant deux mois complets avec ses parents et ses quatre sœurs, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Au début il passait son temps à parler de lui, faisant rire ses sœurs avec les bêtises qu'il avait faites simplement pour avoir son attention - du moins c'est ce qu'il disait - et avec de l'admiration dans les yeux quand il expliquait que c'était le sorcier le plus fort de toute l'école, et qu'il pouvait même, s'il le voulait, battre Louis dans n'importe quelle discipline alors qu'ils avaient un an d'étude d'écart.

Mais petit à petit le manque s'est fait sentir alors que Harry ne répondait toujours pas à ses lettres. En deux mois, Louis avait passé son temps à lui écrire, lui donnant des nouvelles, lui posant des questions, mais pas une seule fois un hibou n'était venu lui remettre ses réponses. Et il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Quand il le voit enfin, enfermé seul dans un compartiment, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, le regard perdu dans les paysages défilant par la fenêtre, son cœur se remplit de joie. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir très longtemps. Pas après tant de temps passé sans nouvelles.

Louis ouvre la porte du compartiment sans le quitter des yeux et s'assoit en face de lui jusqu'à ce que Harry note sa présence. Dès qu'il pose le regard sur lui, son visage s'illumine d'un sourire magnifique, et c'est comme si les deux mois n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Il retire ses écouteurs, ne se préoccupant même pas de la musique qui continue, se laissant aller à la joie qu'il ressent à la présence du jeune garçon qui lui a tant manqué.

"Louis, tu m'as trouvé ..." Sa voix tremble un peu, mais il ne se laisse pas aller à l'émotion.

Louis sourit, lui aussi prêt à se mettre à pleurer tellement il se rend compte d'à quel point il a besoin de lui.

"Je te trouverais toujours."

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent, après tant de manque.

 

**

"Est-ce que tu as reçu mes lettres, pendant l'été ?" Ils n'ont pas abordé le sujet du trajet, Louis ne voulant pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Mais ils commencent à se changer, l'arrivée à Poudlard imminente, et il veut savoir. Il sait que s'il n'en parle pas maintenant, il ne le fera jamais mais il n'est pas question que Harry s'en tire comme ça.

"Mmh." Il rougit, évitant son regard.

Louis fronce les sourcils en passant sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements.

"Tu les as lues ?"

"Oui."

Il marque une pause alors que Harry évite toujours son regard, faisant mine de ranger ses affaires.

"Pourquoi tu n'y as jamais répondu alors ?" Sa voix tremble légèrement, mais il se force à ne pas craquer.

Harry se retourne finalement, se mordant la joue comme à son habitude. Au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Il se triture les mains nerveusement.

"Je ne savais pas quoi te dire." C'est aussi simple que ça.

Louis déglutit difficilement, mais il connaît Harry. Il sait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. C'est comme ça qu'il est, voilà tout.

Alors il finit par lui sourire, et le prend dans ses bras un instant. Il ne veut pas qu'il s'en veuille.

"La prochaine fois, un simple 'je vais bien' suffirait à me rassurer." Harry rit doucement et hoche la tête en le serrant contre lui.

"Promis."

Et ils arrivent à Poudlard, ensemble. Prêts à affronter une nouvelle année.

 

**

La nouvelle année ressemble énormément à la précédente, si ce n'est quelques efforts de la part de Harry envers les autres élèves, au plus grand bonheur de Louis.

Il a arrêté – pour la plupart du temps – de sécher les cours, et a commencé à parler à d'autres personnes de sa maison. Même s'il préfère toujours se taire, il se cache beaucoup moins dans la Forêt Interdite quand il veut du calme, et se prend parfois à étudier dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle est pleine. Il parle avec des inconnus, accepte la compagnie à table et aide les Gryffondor de son année qui ont des lacunes en cours.

Ils travaillaient sur tout ça l'année précédente avec Louis, mais jamais il n'était parvenu à le faire vraiment. Alors, que le jeune sorcier si timide et si seul ait réussi à se surpasser au bout de quelques mois a rendu le plus âgé si fier de lui qu'il s'est rendu compte d'à quel point il l'aimait.

Pas seulement d'amitié. Ce que Louis ressent quand il est avec Harry, et que celui-ci se bat de tout son être pour repousser cette peur qu'il a de la vie en communauté, il sait que ce n'est pas rien. Mais il le garde pour lui, parce qu'il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il en est ni si Harry ressent quoique ce soit pour lui – ou pour les garçons en général. Il ne le vit pas mal cependant, parce que leur lien ne fait que se renforcer, et qu'il sait qu'il compte pour lui plus que n'importe qui.

Le seul problème, c'est que depuis quelques temps, Louis a remarqué que Harry n'allait pas bien et qu'il le lui cachait.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il a faits depuis le début de l'année, alors que les vacances de Noël approchent à grand pas, Harry se remet à préférer la solitude au contact avec les autres. Il parle de moins en moins, même avec Louis, et ses sourires se fanent.

Quand il vient le trouver, à la bibliothèque la plupart du temps, il se contente de lui sourire en réponse ou de hocher la tête. Mais chaque fois qu'il lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il hausse juste les épaules et dit que ce n'est rien, que ça va aller.

Il finit même pas apprendre par Niall, qui est définitivement un ami des deux, que Harry s'est remis à louper quelques cours - cependant ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais parce qu'il s'est rendu à l'infirmerie un nombre incalculable de fois en deux semaines.

Personne n'est accepté quand il s'y trouve, les visites interdites malgré tous les essais de Louis pour le voir. Harry n'y reste jamais vraiment longtemps mais il y va tellement souvent que Louis commence à être malade. Évitant bien évidemment toute explication quand il en sort, ayant l'air de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Une fois, alors que Louis a attendu pendant quelques heures qu'il en sorte enfin, un samedi soir, ils ont passé la soirée ensemble, parce que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas été juste tous les deux ensemble, à profiter du temps qui passe en se racontant des choses belles et magiques.

Même Harry n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à parler de ça, son regard éteint et des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux, le visage pâle, il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent au calme un peu tous les deux. Louis se sentait plus inutile que jamais, s'en voulant de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Il l'a donc simplement soutenu, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'ils étaient sortis, se rendant à leur lieu de rencontre, où ils passaient les trois quarts de leur temps.

Harry ne parlait pas, tremblant légèrement alors que Louis essayait de toutes ses forces de le réchauffer, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Après qu'il se soit calmé cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se taire plus longtemps et lui avait demandé, la voix tremblante :

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ?" Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu, fermant les yeux et se refermant un peu plus vers Louis, évitant le vent froid de l'hiver.

"Est-ce que c'est, je sais pas ... A cause des cours ? Du froid ? De la pleine lune ? De, je sais pas moi ... Des vacances qui arrivent ?" Harry avait ouvert les yeux subitement à une de ses questions, s'éloignant un peu avant que Louis ne l'en empêche.

"Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, ne dis pas ça ..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que dise Harry ? Tu ne parles presque pas, tu es toujours à l'infirmerie, tu ne manges pas, tu as laissé tomber tous ces efforts que tu faisais depuis le début de l'année, tu ne souris plus ..." Des larmes avaient commencé à apparaître aux yeux du plus jeune alors qu'il s'accrochait presque désespérément à ce garçon en qui il avait une confiance absolue, mais à qui il ne pouvait rien dire de sa condition.

"J'en peux plus Louis ..."

Et c'est avec ces mots qu'il avait craqué dans ses bras, pleurant pour la première fois, contre son épaule.

Plusieurs fois après celle-ci, la scène se répète au plus grand désespoir de Louis, alors que les vacances approchent à grands pas. Plusieurs fois, Harry craque dans ses bras, semblant chaque jour un peu plus exténué que l'autre. Louis commence lui aussi à ne plus avoir la force de tenir, et c'est laborieusement qu'ils finissent leur premier semestre de cours.

Les élèves partent le dimanche, pour ceux qui rentrent dans leurs familles. Dont Louis, qui commence à se dire que ces vacances ne lui feront pas de mal.

Mais il n'a pas envie d'abandonner Harry ici, seul pendant deux semaines. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça, pas après ce dernier mois, même s'il commence à aller mieux.

Alors, le dernier vendredi soir, après l'avoir intercepté à la fin du repas, il lui propose de passer la soirée avec lui. Il ne sait pas comment le lui proposer, sachant qu'il sera difficile de le convaincre, même s'il sait que ses parents sont déjà prévenus et que sa mère est on ne peut plus heureuse de rencontrer enfin ce Harry Styles.

Ils sont donc tous les deux dehors, appréciant l'air frais et regardant la première neige tomber, quand Louis se décide enfin.

"Dis-moi, Hazz ..." Ce dernier se tourne vers lui, un petit sourire encore bancal sur les lèvres. "Tu comptes rester ici tout seul pendant les vacances ?" Il hausse les épaules avant de laisser son regard dériver à nouveau vers le paysage blanc se dessinant devant eux.

"Je n'ai pas de famille comme toi tu sais, donc oui." Même s'il n'aimait pas en parler, et qu'il ne le faisait donc jamais, Louis avait réussi à lui extirper quelques informations sur sa vie : ayant perdu ses parents, il ne savait quand ni comment, Harry vivait dans un orphelinat pour sorciers pendant les vacances.

Il en profite pour enchaîner, se triturant les mains.

"Justement, en parlant de ma famille ..." Il marque une pause, cherchant ses mots. "Je leur parlais, dernièrement, et ils m'ont proposé de t'inviter pour passer ce Noël avec nous ?"

Harry se retourne vivement, les sourcils froncés. La peur dans le regard, même s'il tente de la dissimuler.

"Louis, je ne pense pas que -"

"Attends, voilà ce que je te propose : soit tu passes les vacances avec moi, dans ma famille, qui aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer, mais comprend que tu sois timide et donc ils te laisseront tranquille, ou alors tu les passes à Poudlard et dans ce cas-là je reste aussi." Il fronce encore plus les sourcils, secouant la tête.

"Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça." Louis sourit légèrement, un peu plus sûr de lui.

"Tu n'as pas le choix, je veux passer ces vacances avec toi. Tu as jusqu'à dimanche matin, dernier délai, pour te décider."

Harry frissonne, comme chaque fois que Louis insiste pour lui faire faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie, même s'il sait que c'est pour son bien.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Louis perd son sourire un moment, évitant son regard en se rappelant des larmes qui ont bien trop coulé dernièrement.

"Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves tout seul." Et il ajoute, avec un haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire. "Puis même, tu me manqueras trop en deux semaines sinon."

Il sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponse aujourd'hui, et change donc de sujet – ou plutôt laisse le silence s'installer, les plongeant dans un instant de calme.

Ce n'est que le dimanche matin que Harry prit sa décision, empaquetant ses affaires au dernier moment, faisant passer par Niall un message à Louis pour lui dire qu'il venait. Au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, qui pas un instant n'avait douté du fait qu'il finirait par accepter.

Ils arrivent enfin au Poudlard Express, une minute avant que celui-ci ne démarre, en riant avec une pointe de côté et le souffle coupé, se dépêchant d'y entrer avant la fermeture des portes.

"Joyeux Noël Harry."

Il se retourne vers Louis, un sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougissantes alors qu'ils ont enfin récupéré leur souffle.

"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi."

 

**

Les vacances passées chez Louis, dans sa famille si accueillante, pleine de vie et de joie étaient en effet plus que les bienvenues pour nos deux jeunes sorciers.

A peine arrivés sur le quai de la gare, les trois petites sœurs de Louis leur avaient sauté dessus, alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la quatrième, Charlotte, dans le train. Son père n'avait pas pu les accueillir à cause de son travail, mais le soir-même il avait souhaité la bienvenue chaleureusement à Harry, qui commençait peu à peu à accepter de se sentir à l'aise dans cette maison. Il avait immédiatement été adopté par les plus petites, qui l'adoraient – mais essayaient de lui laisser son intimité sous les instances de leur grand frère et de leur mère. Dès le premier soir cependant, il les surprit tous – lui compris – en participant à la discussion à table, et en s'ouvrant comme jamais. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui.

Les premiers jours, toujours aussi fatigués de leur fin de mois, ils étaient restés à l'intérieur, jouant avec les petites ou passant du temps dans le lit double de Louis en discutant de tout et de rien, ou simplement en somnolant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Puis, l'avant-veille de Noël, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas prévu de cadeau, Harry avait insisté pour aller faire les magasins. Accompagné de toute la famille au final, ils avaient même fini par manger dans un restaurant. Moldu qui plus est, car le père de Louis l'était et il voulait le faire découvrir à Harry et ses enfants.

Sa mère était une sorcière, elle, et elle travaillait à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste à temps partiel pour s'occuper des petites le plus possible. Son père étant banquier, ils gagnaient assez d'argent pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre, et ils vivaient heureux dans une maison assez grande, dans une ville de Moldus.

Harry s'était tout de suite plût chez eux. Bien que n'ayant pas énormément connu de vie en famille, il savait qu'on n'en voyait pas comme celle-ci tous les jours. C'est pourquoi, jour après jour, il reprenait des forces, et il passa le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie, avec de la joie et de la bonne humeur à volonté.

Mais comme toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, au bout des deux semaines de vacances, il est temps pour eux de rentrer à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle fois, les au revoir furent difficiles, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble et reposés, pleins de cette bonne humeur dont ils avaient fait le plein dans cette famille aimante.

Cependant, Harry avait besoin de savoir quelque chose qui le rendait plus songeur que d'habitude, et Louis l'avait remarqué aussitôt. C'est pourquoi, à peine le train était parti qu'il leur avait cherché un compartiment vide.

S'installant confortablement, il profitent du silence un instant, retrouvant cette quiétude qui les entoure chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls ensemble. Et comme toujours, c'est Louis qui finit par le briser.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Harry sourit sans se retourner. C'est comme un jeu entre eux, chaque fois que Louis voit qu'il a besoin de parler mais qu'il ne le fait pas, il lui pose cette question. Et chaque fois, Harry finit par parler.

Il se retourne finalement vers lui, qui est assis à ses côtés. Il monte ses pieds sur la banquette, emprisonnant ses genoux avec ses bras, avant que Louis ne l'imite, et comme ça, comme si cette position le protégeait, il parle.

"Tu sais, juste avant de partir, ta maman nous a donné des vêtements pour le bal d'hiver." Louis hoche la tête. "Je me demandais ..." Il baisse les yeux, jouant avec ses doigts, l'air nerveux. Louis pose une main sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de bouger, et d'un sourire rassurant, l'aide à continuer. "Tu sais déjà avec qui tu vas y aller ?"

Louis lève les sourcils, avant de rougir et de baisser la tête.

"J'ai quelqu'un en tête, oui." Et avant que Harry ne le prenne mal, ou qu'il se sente abandonné – parce que Louis sait qu'il se sent abandonné quand il fait des choses sans lui, même s'il ne le montre pas – il ajoute : "Est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?"

Son visage angélique s'illumine, et il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir son sourire, bredouille avant de simplement hocher la tête, heureux comme jamais.

Louis, lui, laisse son sourire prendre tout son visage et se penche en avant, laissant ses jambes tomber, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry répond immédiatement à son étreinte, les joues toujours roses.

"Merci.", il murmure.

L'année précédente, Louis n'était pas allé au bal, qui n'est que pour les élèves de quatrième année au moins. Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu y aller avec ses amis, il lui avait dit qu'il préférait rester avec lui.

Cette année aussi, il avait tenu sa promesse.

 

**

Le soir du dit-bal arriva à grands pas, à peine une semaine après la reprise des cours.

La neige tombe toujours, et les paysages autour du château sont remplis de blanc, au plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes garçons qui passent leurs temps libres à contempler la beauté du spectacle qui s'offre à eux.

La bonne humeur apportée par les fêtes d'hiver stagne dans le château, les professeurs ainsi que les élèves ayant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Les préparatifs du bal se font dans la magie de l'hiver, les demandes d'invitations de dernière minute fusant dans le château, les plus jeunes pas encore acceptés à ce bal murmurant d'admiration et d'imagination quant à la soirée en elle-même.

Harry reste heureux et plein de vie, ses yeux ayant retrouvé leur éclat, et il recommence à s'ouvrir et à aimer la compagnie d'autres – même s'il reste pour la plupart du temps dans sa petite bulle de solitude.

Le samedi soir, soir du bal, lui et Louis se retrouvent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, chacun dans leurs costumes brillants neufs, s'admirant l'un et l'autre, murmurant des compliments timides. Retrouvant leurs amis, ils passent la soirée accrochés l'un à l'autre, dansant, chantant et riant comme si la magie de Noël n'allait jamais plus les quitter.

Cependant, la chaleur de toute cette excitation les gagne rapidement, et la présence d'un trop grand nombre d'élèves commence à gêner Harry, qui est toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans les foules comme celle-ci.

C'est pourquoi, quelques heures après le début du bal, ils décident de s'en aller, pour profiter de leur soirée juste tous les deux, dans le calme reposant de la nuit et de la neige.

"Dis, Louis, tu savais qu'apparemment il existerait une carte complète de Poudlard, faite par des élèves et qui montrerait chaque personne s'y trouvant ainsi que chaque passage secret ?"

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques instants, longeant les mur du château. Louis s'amuse à braver le vide en essayant de garder son équilibre sur les remparts, sous l’œil admiratif de Harry. Ils ont desserré leurs cravate et nœud papillon, ouvrant légèrement leurs vestes pour respirer un peu d'air frais avant de se faire rattraper à nouveau par le froid.

"J'en ai entendu parler oui, tu imagines si on la trouvait un jour ?" Louis sourit de toutes ses forces, jetant un coup d’œil à Harry qui fait de même, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

"J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'avoir, tu penses qu'ils en font à la boutique des Weasley, au chemin de traverse ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un coup de vent plus fort que les autres surprend Louis qui vacille et commence à perdre son équilibre.

Il manque de tomber, lançant un cri de terreur lui échapper, quand Harry se précipite et lui attrape le bras immédiatement pour le retenir, avant de le hisser vers le haut avec une force étonnante pour un simple sorcier de 13 ans haut comme trois pommes, ayant presque la peau sur les os.

Louis retient sa respiration alors qu'il se retient contre son torse, les yeux écarquillés, le dévisageant. Proches comme jamais, quand il se remet à respirer leurs souffles se mélangent, créant un frisson chez les deux sorciers qui n'amorcent pas un seul geste pour se reculer. Au contraire, Harry n'a qu'une envie, c'est de serrer le jeune Serpentard contre lui de toutes ses forces pour ne plus jamais qu'il s'éloigne, et Louis ...

Louis a envie de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme toujours.

Dans un dernier instant de lucidité avant de céder, il parvient cependant à bredouiller, son regard tombant sur ces lèvres si douces qu'il a tant regardées.

"C-comment tu as fait pour me soulever d'une seule main ?"

Harry ne répond pas, laissant son regard tomber à son tour sur ses lèvres à lui, et il se penche doucement, sans réellement réfléchir.

Les pensées de Louis se perdent à nouveau et il ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps, alors il ferme l'espace les séparant encore, si infime, et ses lèvres sont sur les siennes.

La respiration de Harry se coupe, et ses mains qui étaient dans le dos du plus âgé montent jusqu'à sa nuque alors qu'il le serre contre lui, fort, mais pas avec cette force qu'il a utilisée pour le sauver. Simplement avec la force de tout ce qu'il ressent à cet instant.

Louis, lui, laisse ses mains agripper à ses hanches, tremblant de la force avec laquelle Harry l'embrasse.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son premier baiser serait si puissant.

Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'il soit différent.

Après ce qu'il leur a parut être une éternité, ils finissent par se séparer, Harry rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et Louis laissant un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il ne le laisse pas lui échapper, et l'embrasse à nouveau, plus rapidement cette fois, mais pour lui montrer qu'il ne le laissera pas. Qu'il voulait ce baiser, plus que tout au monde.

Laissant un silence s'installer entre eux alors qu'ils se lâchent enfin, reprenant leur marche vers des endroits inexplorés du château, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d’œil discrets, pouffant de rire chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent. Harry finit par prendre la main de Louis dans la sienne, timidement, et Louis l'embrasse à nouveau, doucement, tendrement.

Ils finissent par arriver à la tour de Gryffondor, et décident de passer la nuit ensemble. Discutant serrés dans le lit de Harry au cœur de la nuit, la magie de leur soirée les emportant vers d'autres mondes, d'autres vies, ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Mais, peu importe à quel point Harry aime le silence, il ne veut pas qu'ils s'endorment avant d'avoir parler de ce qu'ils ont fait.

Alors il se tait un moment, jouant nerveusement avec les cheveux de Louis tombant sur sa nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande, un sourire aux lèvres :

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Et il ne se fait pas prier en répondant immédiatement :

"Au fait que tu m'aies embrassé." Louis se redresse, et d'un faux air choqué, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il dit :

"Hey, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !"

Harry pouffe, et cache son visage dans l'épaule du Serpentard.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire." Louis sourit doucement, et embrasse le haut du crâne de celui qu'il aime tant.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?" Harry hoche la tête. Puis ajoute :

"Et si tu vas continuer." Louis ne peut s'empêcher de rire discrètement, attendrit par sa timidité. Il se recouche contre lui, sa tête sur son torse, et joue avec le haut de sa chemise.

"J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser depuis un moment déjà." Harry hausse les sourcils, même si Louis ne peut pas le voir. "Je crois que je suis un peu amoureux de toi, Harry Styles." Il rougit, se cachant dans ses cheveux, même si l'absence de lumière suffit à l'empêcher de le voir. "Et j'aimerais bien continuer, si tu en as envie."

Et qui serait Harry pour refuser une telle proposition ?

 

**

Le reste de l'année se déroule comme la précédente, à l'exception faite que maintenant, Louis est le petit-ami de Harry, et que dès qu'ils ont un moment à eux, cachés de tous, ils s'embrassent et s'aiment avec leurs regards, leur complicité plus forte que jamais.

Leurs amis proches, comme Zayn et Niall, ont vu que quelque chose se passait entre eux et ils avaient fini par leur avouer, en leur demandant de le garder pour eux. Même s'ils s'aimaient depuis bien longtemps, ils n'étaient pas prêts à le montrer à tout le monde, et privilégiaient leur intimité.

Harry améliora ses relations avec les autres malgré leur petit secret, et à la fin de l'année Louis le surprit à rire avec d'autres de sa maison, et même parfois avec des Serpentards quand il passait devant la salle commune pour le chercher.

Il lui est arrivé cependant, deux nouvelles fois dans le reste de l'année, de tomber à nouveau malade comme le jour avant Noël. Avec moins de force, mais il avait été obligé de passer trois jours complets à l'infirmerie, avec une autorisation d'une visite par jour, au plus grand désespoir de Louis qui souffrait chaque fois de voir son petit ami si faible et si mal.

Harry n'avait toujours rien avoué à Louis sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était si malade, et il avait fini par l'accepter, même si au fond de lui son cœur se serrait qu'il ait encore des secrets envers lui après tout ce temps.

Mais les vacances d'été arrivèrent vite, et Harry arrêta d'être malade, reprenant des couleurs et des joues, ses fossettes se creusant encore plus quand il riait. Il n'avait pas re-pleuré, et Louis était toujours aussi admiratif devant sa force.

Harry disait ne pas comprendre pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, mais Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir jour après jour.

Ils se quittèrent difficilement le jour du départ, Harry acceptant de passer un moment avec la famille de Louis en arrivant sur Londres, mais déclina poliment toute invitation à passer du temps chez eux pendant les vacances.

Louis finit par accepter, comme toujours, et le serra fort dans ses bras avant de le laisser s'éloigner, son cœur se déchirant un peu à l'idée de ne pas le revoir avant deux mois.

Mais il sait qu'il l'aime, et ressent une bouffée de chaleur lui remplir le corps quand, en fin de juillet, il reçoit enfin une réponse à une des lettres envoyées à Harry.

Le bout de papier, morceau d'un livre déchiré, ne contient qu'une phrase, écrite en italique, délicatement :

 

_Je vais bien._

_\- H._

 

**

_Troisième année__

 

L'été est passé plus vite que le précédent pour Louis, qui a évité cette fois-ci de le passer à s'inquiéter pour le jeune Gryffondor qui fait battre son cœur. Il n'a cessé de penser à lui cependant, et son cœur se serre un peu quand il arrive enfin sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, excité de pouvoir le revoir enfin. Il n'a aucune idée de s'il va mieux ou pas, n'ayant reçu qu'une seule lettre au total pendant l'été, malgré les nombreuses qu'il lui a envoyées chaque semaine.

Traînant sa valise sur le chemin vers le train, Louis salue avec joie toutes les têtes qu'il reconnaît, son cœur se remplissant de bonheur à l'idée de passer à nouveau une année à Poudlard avec tous ses amis. Qui plus est, grande nouvelle qu'il n'a pas précisée dans ses lettres à Harry, Louis attend depuis quelques jours maintenant de pouvoir voir sa réaction quand il lui dira qu'il a été nommé Préfet cette année.

Il laisse son regard balayer le lieu entier, cherchant dans tous les recoins cette tête bouclée, avant d'abandonner et d'enfin dire ses adieux à sa famille au complet, séchant les larmes de ses petites sœurs, et se dirigeant vers l'avant du train, où il est obligé d'aller à cause de sa nouvelle condition de Préfet.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour sympathiser avec les autres Préfets, et encore un peu plus tard il obtient l'autorisation d'éviter sa tâche de surveiller les élèves les plus jeunes pendant le trajet pour aller chercher celui qu'il meurt d'envie de revoir.

Se dirigeant sans y réfléchir vers l'arrière du train, à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait, c'est sans surprise qu'il voit une tête solitaire tournée vers l'extérieur, des écouteurs aux oreilles, les jambes posées sur la banquette opposée, dans le tout dernier compartiment du train. Louis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'une chaleur lui parcourt le ventre, et il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps avant de s'avancer immédiatement vers lui, lui touchant la joue de ses doigts tremblants.

Harry tourne la tête dans l'instant, un sourire semblable à celui du Serpentard prenant place sur son visage.

"Louis ..."

Il se relève et sans prévenir lui saute dans les bras, manquant de le renverser, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Louis rit dans leur baiser, les forçant à se séparer avant de voir l'habituelle rougeur prendre place sur les joues du plus jeune, pourtant bien plus mature que lui. Il sourit tendrement, lui caressant la joue en le dévorant des yeux, cherchant sur chaque parcelle de son visage ce qui pourrait avoir changé chez le jeune Gryffondor.

"Tu as changé." Harry rougit à nouveau, baissant la tête vers ses pieds. "Tu es plus grand, bientôt tu me dépasseras." Ils rient un moment, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement, profitant de l'intimité de leurs retrouvailles.

Avant qu'un silence ne s'installe, Louis lui apprend qu'il est un Préfet cette année, rougissant à son tour. Harry ne répond pas et quand Louis relève la tête il tombe sur un regard plein de fierté, faisant son cœur exploser d'amour et de bonheur.

Après que Louis ait fini de raconter ses vacances, Harry se roule en boule contre lui, le visage dans son cou et se laisse bercer par les soubresauts du train. Il somnole ainsi quelques instants, permettant à Louis de l'observer plus attentivement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à se reposer.

Malgré son sourire brillant et son énergie étonnante, il n'a pas pu passer à côté du fait que ses joues s'étaient à nouveau creusées et que son corps paraissait plus frêle qu'il ne l'était déjà dans ses bras. Harry n'avait pas raconté ses vacances, comme toujours, mais il était facile de voir dans ses yeux qu'elles n'avaient pas été faciles. Son coeur se serre à l'idée que cette année encore, Harry lui cache des choses, et qu'il n'est pas prêt de céder pour lui raconter tout. Malgré lui, Louis sent un mur se tisser peu à peu devant ses yeux, mais il le balaie d'une main. Non, il ne laissera rien se dresser entre eux.

C'est pourquoi, l'idée qui depuis la fin de leur dernière année germait dans son esprit revient à la surface.

Il se redresse légèrement, faisant ouvrir des yeux ensommeillés à Harry qui baille avant de se retourner vers Louis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Le Serpentard le dévisage pensivement, et Harry le laisse faire sans bouger, des questions dans les yeux.

Louis reprend ses esprits après quelques instants, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en cherchant comment amener son idée sans le braquer.

"Je me suis demandé pendant cet été ..." Il marque une pause, se mordillant le doigt. Harry lui prend la main, lui montrant qu'il peut parler sans crainte, et avec un sourire et un soupir Louis reprend : "Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on sorte ensemble, devant les autres je veux dire ?"

Harry déglutit, ferme les yeux puis inspire un grand coup. Il laisse cette idée se retourner un instant dans son esprit, et au final laisse un sourire timide prendre place sur ses lèvres en rouvrant les yeux.

"Je veux bien oui."

Louis l'embrasse amoureusement en remerciement.

 

**

Comme chaque année, les cours reprennent, et la routine s'installe pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Louis commence à embrasser Harry devant les autres, mais à part ça tout recommence comme avant. A leur plus grande surprise personne ne leur fait de remarques désobligeantes ou quoique ce soit, et bientôt le stress que cette nouveauté leur amenait inconsciemment disparaît totalement de leurs têtes.

Malheureusement, même si d'apparence et pour tous les autres élèves leur couple paraît si fort et si beau, Louis a bien conscience qu'ils ne sont plus aussi soudés qu'avant. Les secrets de Harry prennent de plus en plus de place dans leur histoire, et bien qu'avant Louis ne s'en souciait pas, comprenant qu'il ne soit pas prêt à tout lui dire ...

Il s'est fait de nouveaux amis. Être nommé Préfet lui a permis de se retrouver avec d'autres élèves de son âge, partageant ses centres d'intérêts et l'acceptant comme il est. Alors il s'est plût parmi eux, leur présentant celui qu'il aimait en début d'année quand ils apprenaient à se connaître, mais puisque la plupart du temps ils devaient travailler en tant que Préfets, Harry ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux.

Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, de peur de prendre trop de place ou de paraître trop insistant ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il n'avait pas insisté. Mais pour une fois, Louis n'avait pas insisté non plus. Alors Harry était resté en retrait, le regardant s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis, ceux de son âge et sans secrets, plus faciles à vivre que le jeune Gryffondor et ses problèmes de socialisation, son passé trop lourd à porter qui le faisait craquer si souvent, et surtout, sa maladie qui revenait chaque mois. Celle qu'il subissait seul, enfermé avec ses pensées, sans laisser Louis s'approcher de lui, et qui finit définitivement par les briser.

Le mois de décembre arrive, avec son lot de problèmes.

Louis est dans la salle des Préfets, riant avec eux, d'une bonne humeur imperturbable jusque là. Il se remplit un nouveau verre de Bière-au-beurre, l'esprit commençant déjà à s'embrumer de l'alcool présent dans cette boisson. Il ne pense pas à Harry, il a arrêté de penser à lui depuis un moment déjà. Ses nouveaux amis l'aident à penser à autre chose, ils l'aident à ne plus s'embêter pour rien à son propos. Depuis quelques mois, Louis a arrêté de se soucier du bien-être de celui qu'il avait considéré comme toute sa vie il y a un an de ça.

Mais ce soir, il s'en fiche, alors que ce soir, ça fait une semaine entière qu'il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles.

 

**

Harry est accoudé au bar des Trois Balais, à Pré-au-lard, un vendredi soir. Bien sûr il n'a aucune raison de se retrouver là, mais ce soir il n'a pas envie de suivre les règles. Ce soir il s'est enfui, loin de lui, loin de tout, et il veut oublier. Ayant toujours parut bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était déjà, il ne lui a fallut qu'un sort de confusion pour se faire servir de l'alcool. Jamais il n'en a bu, alors il a du mal avec cette boisson qui lui brûle la gorge mais il finit par se dire, de toute façon, qui pourra m'arrêter ?

Louis en a finit avec lui. C'est indéniable pour le si jeune Gryffondor qui avait enfin commencé à trouver quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de faire des efforts, d'avoir des amis, d'aller en cours. Mais il n'en est plus rien maintenant, parce que Louis ne lui prête plus attention et qu'il s'est fait de nouveaux amis qui eux n'ont pas de problèmes ou de secrets.

Harry n'avait pas voulu, au début, laisser les choses en arriver là. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer toute une semaine sans nouvelle du garçon qu'il aime, mais ...

Il est tombé malade le week-end précédent. Comme chaque mois depuis cet été, sa malédiction l'avait frappé, mais plus fort encore que d'habitude. Il avait passé quatre jours à l'infirmerie après le dimanche, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Certaines personnes de son dortoir étaient passées le voir mais il refusait toute visite, sauf celle de Niall à qui il ne disait rien non plus. Inconsciemment il espérait du fond de son cœur qu'une personne au moins viendrait se battre pour le voir, même malgré sa demande de rester seul, mais il n'était jamais venu.

C'était la première fois que Louis ne s'était pas battu pour lui. Et même si au fond, il savait que ce jour viendrait, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir déçu, abandonné et honteux d'avoir fini par croire en ses promesses et de s'y être habitué. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il est seul et que peu importe ce qu'il fait, personne ne s'en souciera. Personne ne viendra le chercher ici, à Pré-au-lard, parce que personne ne prendra la peine de remarquer son absence.

Peu à peu l'alcool, même s'il n'en a bu que quelques gorgées, le réchauffe et il sent une colère sourde commencer à prendre possession de son corps. Cette colère qu'il a toujours enfouie en lui depuis ce jour où sa vie a complètement changé pour la deuxième fois, cette colère qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir.

Alors de cette colère il puise une force, celle qu'il n'a jamais su exploiter mais qui pourtant fait partie d'une des qualités attendues dans sa maison, ce qui est demandé pour être considéré comme un Gryffondor : le courage. Harry n'a jamais compris pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, pourquoi le Choixpeau, dans son premier jour à Poudlard, lui avait dit qu'il sentait un courage en lui et que c'était ça qui faisait de lui un Gryffondor accompli.

Aujourd'hui il le sent, alors il se lève de son siège et sans un mot sort du bar, une seule chose en tête, un seul but : il est temps que Louis lui revienne.

 

**

Les Préfets sortent de leur salle, se souhaitant une bonne nuit et se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Louis se dirige vers sa salle commune, accompagné de la jeune Préfète Serpentard, une jolie brune du nom de Eleanor. Ils discutent, riant encore de leur soirée, et se disent au revoir en entrant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. C'était une bonne soirée, Louis pense, et il empêche ses pensées de se tourner vers celui qui occupe toujours une partie de son coeur même s'il ne fait plus partie de sa vie depuis une semaine maintenant.

Il se change rapidement, se jetant dans son lit sans répondre à Zayn qui lui demande des nouvelles du bouclé, qu'il n'a pas vu non plus depuis un moment déjà. Il n'insiste pas, conscient que leur relation arrive à un point où, peut-être, ils ne sont plus faits pour être ensemble, même si ça rend le jeune Serpentard si triste pour ses amis.

Louis ferme les yeux, souhaitant s'échapper du monde le plus vite possible, et le sommeil est si proche de lui quand ...

Il entend un bruit sourd, et une voix crie dans les couloirs.

Il se relève aussitôt, attrapant sa baguette alors qu'il voit que tout le monde en fait de même. Mais avant qu'il ne se demande ce qu'il se passe, il reconnaît la voix et se fige. Zayn tourne la tête vers lui, l'ayant aussi reconnue mais il ne dit rien et Louis se dirige le plus vite possible vers la sortie du dortoir, conscient de tous les yeux des Serpentards plantés sur lui alors que Harry continue à crier son nom depuis l'entrée de leur salle commune.

Il sort enfin, refermant la porte derrière-lui et découvrant la silhouette de celui qu'il aurait dû voir cette semaine, au lieu de se trouver une excuse à lui-même pour éviter d'avoir à le chercher. Harry le regarde, et son regard le transperce comme il l'a toujours fait. Il est debout au milieu du couloir, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée. En colère.

Harry n'a jamais été en colère de toute sa vie, du moins pas à ce que Louis ne le sache.

Mais, justement, il n'en sait pas grand chose sur lui, s'en rappelle-t-il. C'est bien de là que vient tout le problème.

Alors, Louis s'avance vers lui, difficilement, regardant à droite et à gauche si quelqu'un est présent ou s'ils sont vraiment seuls. Ils le sont, et il ne sait pas s'il doit en être heureux ou pas.

Harry reprend la parole. Sa voix est rauque d'avoir trop crié et pleuré.

"Ça va, je t'ai pas trop manqué ?"

Son ton ironique les surprend tous les deux mais Louis se reprend immédiatement.

"Mais c'est toi, t'aurais pu venir me voir aussi au lieu de rester dans ton coin à faire aucun effort pour nous deux !"

Le coeur de Harry se serre si fort qu'il ne sait pas ce qui l'empêche de se mettre à pleurer sur le coup.

"Alors tu n'as même pas compris que j'ai été coincé à l'infirmerie pendant quatre jours, pendant lesquels j'attendais de voir si tu prendrais de mes nouvelles ou si tu en avais vraiment fini avec moi ?" C'est comme un coup au coeur du Serpentard qui n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîne. "Ça fait trois jours que j'attends de voir comment tu vas me dire que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus rien dire pour toi, et que j'attends que tu arrêtes d'avoir pitié de moi, le pauvre petit Gryffondor fragile, seul et plein de problèmes, qui n'a jamais rien demandé et à qui tu t'es accroché sans que je ne comprenne jamais pourquoi." Ce n'était pas ça qui était censé sortir, il ne sait même pas si ce qu'il dit a un sens quelconque ou s'il dit n'importe quoi depuis le début. Il sait juste que dans son esprit ça fait _J'ai besoin de toi Louis pourquoi tu ne le vois pas, pourquoi tu ne me reviens pas je t'en prie je ne sais pas comment faire tout seul moi_. "Je suis venu pour te faciliter la tâche, alors vas-y maintenant, dis-moi que tu me laisses, que tu m'abandonnes une bonne fois pour toutes, que j'arrête avec mes faux espoirs et que je puisse rentrer dans mon dortoir sans m'accrocher à l'idée que tu puisses revenir un jour." Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il pleure, sentant enfin un goût salé sur ses lèvres alors que les larmes dévalent ses joues. Il se frotte les yeux, lassé d'être si faible devant lui, et va pour s'enfuir, trouvant intenable de se retrouver devant Louis, à lui dire toutes ces choses si vraies dans son esprit.

Mais il est arrêté très vite par le Serpentard qui n'en peut plus de voir son petit-ami se détruire devant lui, l'attrapant par le bras, le tirant dans les siens, le forçant à rester contre lui.

"Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je te l'ai promis, tu le sais."

 

**

Après les avoir emmenés dans un endroit plus calme, loin de toute distraction, Louis lâche le plus jeune. Peu importe à quel point il a envie de le réconforter, de lui montrer qu'il l'aime et que l'idée même de le quitter lui donne envie de vomir et lui retourne le coeur - pas de la bonne manière -, il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à être en tord. Ils n'en sont pas arrivés à s'ignorer pendant une semaine par sa seule faute.

Alors il l'assoit contre le mur, celui de leur première rencontre, comme toujours, et s'accroupit devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il parle.

"Harry ..." Il hésite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et va pour continuer mais il se fait couper.

"Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ?"

Il a le souffle coupé mais, comprenant qu'il en a besoin autant que lui, s'avance et passe une main sur la nuque du bouclé qui tremble. Il se penche vers lui et scelle enfin leurs lèvres, se sentant immédiatement mieux.

Bien sûr que ça lui avait manqué. Qu'IL lui avait manqué. Il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, mais au moins il sait à quel point il ne pourrait plus vivre sans la présence du jeune Gryffondor à ses côtés. Ce serait trop dur pour lui.

Mais ils ont quand même des choses à mettre au clair, alors il s'éloigne après un petit instant de réconfort et se réinstalle sur ses talons. Gardant sa main droite dans les siennes, comme un point d'ancrage entre les deux.

"Je sais que j'aurais dû venir te voir cette semaine, que j'ai fait une faute. Mais ..." Son regard fuit un instant avant de revenir sur ses yeux émeraudes le fixant. "Tu aurais pu venir aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul ..." Harry le coupe, la voix douce et tremblante.

"Tu sais que je n'aurais pas pu venir."

"Justement, si, tu aurais pu, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû être celui qui devait absolument revenir, si tu étais -" Il se fait couper encore une fois, cette fois-ci Harry cherchant à le fuir en écartant sa main, en coupant tout contact avec lui.

"C'est faux, tu me connais, tu le sais ça. Tu sais que je ne suis pas fort, moi. Je ne peux pas continuer si tu n'es pas là et pourtant je ne peux pas me résoudre à aller te chercher quand j'en ai besoin." Jusqu'ici, chaque fois que Harry n'allait pas bien, Louis avait su le deviner et il avait toujours insisté pour l'aider. Il savait très bien que Harry ne viendrait pas, alors c'était lui qui faisait attention au jeune Gryffondor.

Ça fait deux mois qu'il n'a plus réussi à dire quand Harry avait besoin de son aide, et deux mois que Harry attend qu'il vienne à lui pour prendre soin de lui.

Louis se tait alors, prenant conscience de ce que le plus jeune lui dit. Oui, c'est sa faute. Oui, c'était à lui de voir tout ça. Il a pris la responsabilité de s'occuper de lui le jour où il a décidé de ne pas aller en cours pour être avec lui, et ces deux derniers mois il avait tout fait foirer.

En même temps ...

Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils se sont retrouvés à s'éloigner d'une telle manière.

Louis reprend la parole après un silence, et tend la main pour rattraper celle qui vient de lui échapper. Harry la lui rend, fuyant tout de même son regard.

"Je sais que je suis en faute. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je t'aiderais, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais j'ai échoué, et ces deux derniers mois je t'ai laissé m'échapper." Il déglutit avant de baisser les yeux. "Mais je ne suis pas le seul à être responsable de notre éloignement, tu sais." Il les relève. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caches autant de choses ?"

Harry continue à fuir son regard. Il a bien conscience de ce qui les a éloignés.

"Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions." Il se retourne enfin vers Louis, prend un grand souffle avant de continuer. C'est comme si les mots lui déchiraient le coeur. "Demain, je te le promets, je te raconterais toute la vérité." Et derrière ces mots on pouvait deviner : _Puisque te cacher la vérité t'arrache déjà à moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre en te l'avouant ?_

 

**

Cette nuit-là, ils ont eu tellement de mal à se quitter que Louis a fini par proposer à Harry de venir dans son dortoir. Discrètement, ils sont parvenus à le faire entrer et il s'est endormi dans ses bras, tremblant toujours à l'idée de tout dire à Louis le lendemain.

Voyant à quel point il est effrayé, ce dernier se demande même si c'est une si bonne idée que ça. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si terrible à avouer ?

Il se pose tellement de questions là-dessus qu'il n'a au final pas beaucoup dormi, préoccupé par le bien-être du garçon qui dort dans ses bras et par la vérité qui sortira enfin le lendemain. Harry lui a dit qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose avant qu'ils ne parlent vraiment, alors ils ont décidé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec les autres Préfets, comme Louis avait prévu.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent le lendemain, Harry étant passé par son dortoir pour se préparer, aux Trois Balais, accompagnés des huit autres Préfets et de leurs amis pour certains.

L'ambiance est chaleureuse, et Louis qui avait peur que Harry se sente "en trop" est rapidement rassuré. Il est accepté immédiatement et Liam, le Préfet Gryffondor, un grand brun aux cheveux courts et à l'air absolument agréable, l'aide à participer aux conversations, le prenant sous son aile dès le début du repas. De manière à ce que si leur situation n'était pas si compliquée, Louis aurait pu s'en sentir jaloux. Mais il se contente de sourire et de passer sa main sur le bras du bouclé le plus souvent possible, en signe de présence et de réconfort. Ce contact les rassure tous les deux et les aide à prendre du bon temps avant d'affronter ce qu'ils redoutent.

A la fin du repas, pleins de bonne humeur et d'énergie positive, ils s'excusent auprès des autres et s'en éloignent. C'est Harry qui les guide, et Louis ne peut s'empêcher de se coller à lui, prétextant que c'est à cause du froid de décembre.

"Tu aurais dû prendre un autre pull, je te l'avais dit."

"Mais il faisait chaud tout à l'heure ..." Harry soupire et passe son bras au-dessus des épaules du plus âgé.

"On était à l'intérieur ..." Un silence s'installe alors qu'ils se dirige vers la forêt, et Louis commence à comprendre où il les emmène. Il n'y a qu'une chose à voir de ce côté et ...

"On va où Harry ?"

"..."

" Pourquoi tu nous amènes vers la Cabane Hurlante ?"

"..."

Le silence se prolonge jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au niveau de l'endroit d'où ils peuvent l'observer, mais Harry ne s'y attarde pas, continuant après la pancarte d'interdiction.

La Cabane se dresse devant eux, pleine de fantômes et d'esprits maléfiques – du moins dans la tête de Louis, qui commence à tirer sur le bras de son petit-ami, réticent à l'idée de s'avancer encore plus.

"Euh ... Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?..."

Il ne répond toujours pas, les yeux fixés sur cette maison qu'il connaît malheureusement si bien.

"Harry, je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, on est déjà bien assez proches ..."

Il soupire avant de répondre enfin.

"Je sais Louis, mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance."

"Mais et les esprits qui y habitent, t'en fais quoi ?" Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

"Il n'y a pas d'esprits."

"Mais si, t'as pas entendu les rumeurs ? Puis apparemment on peut entendre des cris parfois le soir, comme si un, un monstre avait décidé d'y prendre place, c'est depuis le début de cette année en plus, alors qu'on l'avait pas entendu depuis des dizaines d'années ..." Louis se retourne vers Harry quand il ne répond pas, et il voit qu'il a perdu son sourire. Comme s'il prenait pour lui ce que Louis venait de dire. "Harry ?"

"Est-ce que tu sais exactement depuis combien de temps ces rumeurs ont recommencé ?" Il ne ralentit pas, se dirigeant toujours comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait vers la Cabane qui se rapproche dangereusement beaucoup trop vite au goût du jeune Serpentard.

"Comment ça ?"

"Est-ce que tu sais quels soirs on peut entendre ces cris dont tu parlais ?"

"Harry, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ..."

Ils arrivent devant la porte de la Cabane, et Louis s'arrête de marcher, se détachant de lui. Il ne comprend pas et est toujours effrayé par la possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose dans cette maison, quelque chose de maléfique.

"Harry, je ne veux pas y entrer."

Il se retourne alors vers le jeune garçon effrayé, et son sourire est triste quand il parle.

"Il n'y a pas d'esprit dans cette Cabane. Et il n'y en a jamais eu." Il se pose un peu, tendant la main vers Louis, qui lui tend en retour sans réfléchir, l'écoutant attentivement. "Ce que je vais te dire, c'est en rapport avec cette Cabane. Est-ce que tu veux bien y entrer avec moi ?" Il se mord l'intérieur des joues, comme à son habitude.

Louis hésite, serrant la main de Harry dans la sienne un peu plus fort, cherchant du courage dans le regard qu'il lui lance, si transperçant.

Il finit par soupirer, et la voix tremblante, accepte.

Harry sourit, toujours tristement, et ouvre la porte.

 

**

L'intérieur est tout aussi effrayant que l'extérieur, pour Louis, alors il se raccroche à Harry qui continue d'avancer, comme s'il connaissait le lieu comme sa poche. Petit à petit, Louis commence à comprendre que c'est le cas mais il s'empêche de réfléchir à ce que ça peut impliquer. Il le suit simplement, collé à Harry qui finit par se diriger vers une pièce, imperturbable à l'obscurité des lieux. Il ouvre une porte, qui grince et fait se hérisser les poils de la nuque du plus âgé, et entre naturellement dans la pièce qui s'ouvre à eux, frissonnant à l'idée d'enfin tout révéler à quelqu'un, ne sachant pas si c'était de peur ou de soulagement.

Dans la pièce, c'est comme le reste de la Cabane Hurlante, à l'exception faite qu'ici, sur les murs, on devine des griffures et des traces de sang séché par le temps – sauf dans un coin où ils paraissent dater de quelques jours tout au plus. Certains murs semblent être prêts à lâcher tellement les traces s'entre-croisent et se poursuivent. L'ambiance est lourde, et Louis a l'impression d'entendre des fantômes de hurlements, comme si les horreurs qui avaient pu avoir lieu dans cette pièce étaient telles qu'elles ne la quittaient jamais vraiment. Il n'a pas lâché Harry, pris par une peur incontrôlable de tout ce qui pourrait habiter ici – même s'il lui fait confiance quand celui-ci lui affirme qu'aucun monstre ou fantôme ne hante cette maison, ça n'apaise pas ses tremblements.

Harry s'arrête au milieu, incante pour transformer une planche de bois en matelas simple mais confortable et s'assoit dessus calmement, et incante à nouveau pour créer un feu de bois qui les éclaire et les réchauffe immédiatement, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans leur dortoir et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à discuter du temps qui passe. Mais comme ce n'est absolument pas le cas et que Louis ne comprend rien à rien il finit par se détacher de son petit-ami et reste droit comme un bâton, les bras croisés pour se protéger de quoique ce soit qui puisse hanter tout de même le lieu et plante son regard dans celui du plus jeune, le défiant de sa hauteur maintenant qu'il est le seul debout.

“Harry, je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe alors tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement ce qu'on fait dans la Cabane Hurlante, parce que je déteste ce lieu et qu'il soit hanté ou pas je suis pas trop rassuré dedans et de toute façon apparemment il l'est alors -” Comme à son habitude Harry le coupe en riant, et Louis perd de sa colère en entendant enfin son petit-ami moins triste et blessé. Mais il se renfrogne rapidement et lui fait signe de venir avec lui.

“Je vais tout t'expliquer, promis. Mais viens avec moi s'il te plaît, c'est plus facile si tu es contre moi.” Louis ne se fait prier et se retrouve à nouveau collé à lui, le laissant le rassurer en faisant mine de cacher sa peur face au plus jeune. Même s'il n'a plus réellement de fierté dans un lieu pareil, le peu qu'il en a, il préfère le montrer.

Harry commence alors, promenant son regard sur les murs leur faisant face.

“Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ?” Louis secoue la tête, et il répète sa question. “Est-ce que tu sais quand ces rumeurs ont repris exactement ? A propos des cris provenant de la Cabane certains soirs ?” Il secoue à nouveau la tête, ne quittant pas le jeune bouclé du regard, observant la façon dont sa mâchoire se contracte et ses yeux restent fixes, les paupières se fermant à peine. “Elles ont recommencé depuis le début de l'année. Il y a quatre mois exactement, un soir de pleine lune les cris ont repris.”

“Mais il y a quatre mois ...”

“J'étais malade et je refusais toute visite. Pendant trois jours je n'ai pas bougé alors qu'on était seulement à la rentrée et tu voulais que je te raconte ce que j'avais, ce que je n'ai pas fait et c'est pour ça que tu as commencé à m'en vouloir.” Harry dit ça comme si ça ne le touche plus, comme s'il est passé au-dessus et qu'il comprend la raison pour laquelle Louis l'a totalement laissé tomber ce jour-là. Mais lui s'en veut encore plus et se resserre contre lui, le poussant à continuer après avoir murmuré une excuse. “Je n'ai pas envie de le dire à voix haute.” Il se retourne vers lui, croisant son regard et Louis ne peut qu'y voir de la tristesse, et peut-être même du désespoir. Il n'ose pas répondre, la gorge serrée, attendant qu'il reprenne. “Est-ce que …” Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, comme toujours. “Est-ce que tu te rappelles des fois où j'ai été malade dès l'année dernière ?” Louis hoche la tête en tremblant. “Et tu te souviens de ce que ces jours avaient en rapport ?” Il fronce cette fois-ci les sourcils, se creusant la tête un maximum pour venir en aide au jeune bouclé qui semble en avoir tant besoin.

“Je … C'était sur trois jours, non ? Même si tu étais encore un peu mal après, c'était pendant ces trois jours que tu étais vraiment malade.”

“Tu ne te souviens pas d'à quelle période c'était ?”

“Et bien … Une fois par mois, non ?” En voyant les yeux du jeune Gryffondor briller, il continue, cherchant quel élément aurait pu le marquer sur la fréquence de ses maladies. “Et … C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'est passé, à chaque fois, mais …” Et tout à coup tout se connecte.

Louis relève les yeux vers le décor les entourant, prenant en compte la façon dont Harry paraissait confiant dans cette Cabane, et le fait que chaque mois il était malade, toujours les mêmes soirs. Puis il regarde plus attentivement les murs pleins de griffures, les morceaux de bois se détachant presque – sans la magie il était sûr que jamais cette maison n'aurait tenu face à la force évidente de la personne/monstre/chose ayant causé ces dégâts. Et il comprend. Il sait maintenant pourquoi Harry est comme ça, pourquoi ils sont ici, pourquoi chaque soir de pleine lune le jeune sorcier était si malade et pourquoi depuis le début de l'année les cris sont revenus.

Mais il ne veut pas que ce soit vrai, il n'accepte pas qu'une telle chose puisse être arrivée au petit garçon le plus adorable, doux et innocent qu'il connaisse. Il ne veut pas que la haine apparente sur les murs détruits soit la sienne.

Harry suit le fil de ses pensées, voyant qu'il a compris et quand il voit la peur et le dégoût dans les yeux bleus d'habitude si éclatants de Louis, il sait que tout ce qu'il a toujours redouté est en train de se passer. Il éloigne son corps, comprenant qu'il ait besoin de se tenir loin de lui après une telle révélation mais il n'a pas le temps de vraiment s'écarter que Louis se retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ?” Harry se mord les joues, regardant vers le sol, une boule dans la gorge mais cachant du mieux possible sa déception.

“Tu sais ce que je suis.”

Il y a un silence, pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne bouge et Louis s'avance vers lui.

“Je crois que j'ai compris, oui.” Sa voix est douce et délicatement il prend une de ses mains dans les siennes. “Tu es un loup-garou.”

Harry se met à respirer plus vite et plus fort, fermant les yeux en attendant que la crise passe. Jamais il ne se ferait à entendre ces mots à voix haute, surtout venant du garçon qu'il aime. Jamais il ne se ferait à cette réalité. Il sent tout à coup des larmes dévaler ses joues et des bras l'entourent l'instant d'après. Il se recroqueville contre le torse de Louis qui lui murmure des paroles rassurantes, lui promettant de ne plus jamais le laisser tomber et de toujours être à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

“Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je n'ai pas été assez attentif à toi, c'est ma faute je suis vraiment désolé.” Harry secoue la tête en négation mais il n'a pas la force de parler, se laissant aller dans ses bras, s'y accrochant désespérément.

Ils restent ainsi quelques longues minutes, le temps que le plus jeune soit réellement calmé. Quand il se reprend, Louis peut sentir qu'il a besoin de parler alors il le pousse doucement à continuer.

“Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Et quand ?”

“C'est une longue histoire. Tout à commencé quand j'avais dix ans.” Louis fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement en dessinant des formes imaginaires dans les ombres sur le mur au dos du bouclé appuyé contre lui. “Un jour pendant l'année, en hiver, j'étais avec mes parents à la maison. C'était un soir de janvier, et j'avais eu le droit de rester réveillé un peu plus longtemps parce que ce soir-là il y avait une pleine lune magnifique à observer et je n'avais pas à me lever le lendemain matin. Ma mère était dehors, et j'étais sur les genoux de mon père devant la baie vitrée.” La voix du jeune sorcier est lointaine, rêveuse. Ou plutôt pleine de cauchemars … “Il me montrait les étoiles en m'expliquant leurs noms et leurs significations, quand on a entendu un cri.” Elle commence à trembler. “Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais je sais qu'à ce cri il s'est redressé en vitesse et a attrapé sa baguette sans réfléchir – mes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers – avant de me demander de me cacher dans la cuisine. J'ai obéis, comprenant que c'était grave et il m'a embrassé sur le front avant de se diriger vers le jardin, fermant à clé la porte pour me protéger. Après ça … J'étais seul dans la cuisine, caché sous l'évier et j'ai entendu plein de cris. Ma mère je ne l'ai plus entendue mais mon père, plein de fois. Il se battait avec quelque chose, très fort, et il hurlait des sorts pour le repousser. Mais d'un coup il n'y avait plus rien, plus un bruit et j'ai compris que c'était fini. Je suis sorti de ma cachette, je suis allé à la baie vitrée et c'est là que j'ai vu un loup, un loup énorme, penché au-dessus des corps de mes parents.” La respiration de Louis se coupe et il embrasse la tempe du bouclé qui tremble à ces souvenirs. “Après ça je me suis caché et le loup ne m'a pas vu. J'ai attendu dans la maison pendant trois jours sans en sortir, terrorisé et sans aucun moyen de prévenir quelqu'un. Des sorciers m'ont recueilli et après m'avoir plaint pendant quelques heures et m'avoir comparé à Harry Potter – j'y étais bien obligé, même nom, même solitude – ils m'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat pour sorciers.

J'y suis resté, et … J'y suis toujours aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler, je n'aime pas cet endroit. Quand j'y suis arrivé la première fois on m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé à mes parents et on m'a dit qu'à partir de maintenant je vivrais avec tous ces autres sorciers du pays ayant vécu le 'même traumatisme que moi'. Mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose : je voulais me venger. Mes parents m'avaient été enlevé par un monstre, et je voulais le retrouver pour lui faire payer. Alors j'ai appris à me débrouiller par moi-même pour apprendre des sorts que je pourrais utiliser contre ce loup si je tombais dessus un jour. Dès ma première année je me suis plongé dans des livres de sorts, en apprenant toute sorte, et étudiant les loup-garous pour savoir comment les combattre. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin jusqu'au jour de mes 11 ans, où j'ai appris qu'un loup rôdait dans la région.”

Harry marque une pause, son esprit avalé par son passé qu'il n'a jamais raconté à personne. C'était il y a tellement longtemps …

“Toujours plein de vengeance et de colère, j'ai fugué de l'orphelinat, avec en main la baguette de mon père que j'avais réussi à récupérer avant qu'il ne me soit enlevé. J'ai attendu la pleine lune et je suis allé dans une forêt, celle dans laquelle le loup avait été repéré. Je suis resté debout toute la nuit, dans le froid de l'hiver à attendre, ayant semé autour de moi mon sang pour l'attirer. Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures assis sur un rocher surplombant une clairière que j'ai entendu son cri : il était à quelques mètres de moi, et je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. C'était exactement le même, du moins je le crois mais je ne peux même plus en être sûr, j'étais tellement jeune. Après l'avoir entendu je me suis redressé, j'ai serré ma baguette et quand il est enfin apparu dans mon champ de vision j'ai été tétanisé par la peur. Je n'ai rien été capable de faire, et il s'est jeté sur moi immédiatement.” Sa voix tremble à nouveau, Louis resserre son étreinte. “Après tous ces sorts appris, toutes ces heures passées à savoir comment me battre, j'ai été incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour me protéger. Il s'est jeté sur moi et je n'ai même pas pu l'esquiver.” Harry ferme les yeux. Une minute de silence s'écoule, pendant laquelle Louis n'ose pas parler. Les ombres dansent devant ses yeux, prenant la forme d'un loup attaquant un jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Ne supportant pas ces images, il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Harry et respire son odeur. Il est là, il va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il reprend finalement, semblant perdu dans son récit.

“Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de l'attaque. Je me rappelle m'être réveillé le lendemain, ou peut-être plusieurs jours après, mon corps ankylosé et des infirmiers de l'orphelinat m'entourant, de la pitié plein les yeux. Ils me parlaient comme si j'étais mourant, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait quand un d'entre eux a pris la parole. 'Nous t'avons retrouvé à la lisière de la forêt après ta petite escapade, et nous t'avons soigné le plus vite possible,” continue Harry avec une voix faussement haute-perchée. “'Cependant une de tes blessures ne peut être guérie.' Après ça, ils m'ont expliqué avec leurs mots à demi-prononcés que j'avais été mordu et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait changer. J'avais été transformé et je n'avais aucune alternative à ça.” Sa voix tremble un peu et Louis embrasse sa joue pour l'aider à trouver le courage pour continuer. “Ils m'ont cependant trouvé une potion, qui pouvait m'aider à empêcher les premières transformations. Elle a tellement bien fonctionné sur moi que j'ai réussi à ne pas me transformer pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ...” Il déglutit difficilement et soupire. “Jusqu'à cette année. À partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus y échapper. Tous les mois je devrais le subir et je n'ai plus aucune alternative, pour de vrai.”

Harry retient ses larmes de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas pleurer à nouveau. Mais Louis s'écarte doucement de lui, pour planter son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont humides et le cœur de Harry se serre à l'idée que son Louis puisse être aussi touché par son histoire.

“Mais tu ne seras plus tout seul maintenant, je te le promets.”

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

 

**

Après cette dure confession, Harry ne voulait pas s'arrêter là pour finir son histoire. C'est pourquoi après s'être calmé et avoir laissé Louis le bercer un long moment, il reprend la parole, la voix enrouée.

“Après être sorti de l'hôpital, quelques semaines après l'attaque, je me suis replié sur moi-même. Ils m'ont enlevé la baguette de mon père pour de bon – de toute façon elle était cassée –, mais j'avais toujours les livres de sort à disposition. Alors je me suis mis à lire, encore et encore. Je n'avais plus que ça à faire, je ne voulais voir personne et je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver.

Avec mes 11 ans, je me demandais si j'allais recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. J'avais conscience de mes pouvoirs, puisque même sans avoir été entraîné et sans avoir suivi de cours j'avais pu lancer plein de sorts. Mais en même temps, je me sentais incapable, vu comment j'avais réagi devant le loup-garou. J'étais persuadé qu'à cause de ça, je ne recevrais pas de lettre. J'essayais d'y être indifférent bien sûr, me disant que ça ne changerait rien, et plus les mois passaient plus je me disais que c'était normal, que je ne devais pas en attendre, qu'en plus mon statut de ...” Il frissonne. “Vu que je n'étais pas comme tout le monde, je pensais que c'était impossible pour moi d'avoir une lettre. Et pourtant … Pendant le mois de juillet, la directrice McGonagall est passée.”

Les yeux de Harry se mettent à briller d'admiration.

“Elle est venue et a demandé à me parler personnellement. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle savait tout de ma condition, mais qu'elle voulait vraiment que je vienne à Poudlard. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas le premier … Enfin que quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans la même condition que moi, alors tout pouvait être sous contrôle. Elle m'a tout expliqué, et elle a répondu à toutes mes questions. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de voir si j'étais pour ou contre venir à Poudlard.”

Il marque une pause et Louis sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de laisser des baisers dans sa nuque. “Je suis tellement fier de toi ...”, il murmure contre sa peau. Harry rougit avant de continuer.

“J'ai dit oui immédiatement, pensant réellement trouver un endroit dans lequel je me sentirais chez moi. Et dès que j'ai posé un pied dans le château, j'ai su que c'était ici que j'allais trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin.” Il se tourne dans les bras de Louis pour planter un baiser sur sa joue et enfouir à son tour son visage dans son cou. “Et j'avais raison, je t'ai trouvé toi.”

Malgré sa fierté de Serpentard, Louis ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de ronronner de niaiserie. Il garde ça pour lui bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aime avoir son amoureux contre lui comme ça …

“Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais … Quand j'ai été à la cérémonie de répartition, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Tu devais être en deuxième année.”

Louis fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant. En deuxième année … Il se rappelle qu'il y avait eu un Chapeauflou cette année – c'est-à-dire que le Choixpeau avait mis plus de cinq minutes pour savoir dans quelle maison envoyer un des élèves – mais il ne savait plus sur quel élève c'était tombé et …

“Attends, c'était toi le chapeauflou ?” Il se redresse pour le fixer, éberlué. Harry rougit, toujours autant gêné quand Louis réagit comme ça.

“Oui, c'était moi. Le Choixpeau me parlait et il me disait qu'il ne savait pas, il essayait de voir si j'allais être mieux dans Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle … Sur le coup je ne comprenais pas, je lui disais que je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'enverrait à Gryffondor. Quand j'étais sur la chaise, je ne me souciais pas des regards des gens, ce n'est qu'en descendant que j'ai pris conscience que tout le monde me regardait mais je me suis rapidement éclipsé et j'ai laissé la parole à McGonagall qui a réussi à détourner l'attention, je ne sais pas trop comment mais je lui en ai été reconnaissant.”

“Et il te disait quoi le Choixpeau ? Pourquoi il a autant hésité ?” Louis paraît tellement excité par l'idée de pouvoir mieux comprendre comment une telle chose peut arriver que Harry accepte de lui expliquer.

Cet événement est tellement rare, que la dernière fois qu'il a eu lieu c'était pour Peter Pettigrow, un sorcier malheureusement connu, McGonagall elle-même et ainsi que pour le professeur Flitwick qui, bien que très vieux, continue de leur faire cours.

“Au début il ne disait pas grand chose, mais je l'entendais penser. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps il me disait qu'il voyait ma très grande intelligence, voyant tout ce que j'avais appris jusque là et il était persuadé que j'allais être beaucoup plus rapide que tout le monde pour apprendre. Donc il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais après il avait aussi découvert pour ce que j'avais fait pour mes parents, et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas m'envoyer à Gryffondor pour autant de témérité. Mais j'étais aussi très humble, alors il pensait plutôt à Poufsouffle. Après m'avoir dit tout ça il s'est tut, réfléchissant à nouveau et j'ai commencé à lui demander s'il allait trouver, et je lui disais que j'étais plutôt réservé et pas très courageux donc que ça ne servait à rien de penser à Gryffondor pour moi. Je voyais bien comment ils étaient, tous si chaleureux et toujours les premiers à montrer leurs forces en criant et en faisant la fête pour un rien. Mais il me contredisait en me disant que je ne voyais que l'apparence, mais qu'effectivement mon caractère réservé et sérieux m'enverrait plutôt vers Serdaigle. Mais qu'il y manquait cette partie que je cherchais, cette envie de chaleur, ce besoin de famille. Alors il a finit par conclure que peu importe la maison à laquelle j'apporterais le plus, c'était plutôt à Poudlard de m'apporter quelque chose dans mon cas alors il a donné Gryffondor. J'ai été tellement bouleversé par cette conversation dans ma propre tête que j'ai mis du temps à sortir de mon état un peu perdu mais grâce à la bonne humeur et à la jovialité des élèves de ma toute nouvelle maison, j'ai réussi à me sentir à ma place.

C'est vrai que j'avais jamais vraiment été proche de quelqu'un avant de te rencontrer, mais en y repensant, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu me sentir chez moi si j'avais été à Serdaigle. J'aurais pu apporter de mon sérieux et de mon savoir, mais je n'aurais pas eu droit à cette chaleur propre aux élèves de Gryffondor.”

Il rougit à nouveau, rêveur. Il sent cette chance qu'il avait eue, à être dans une telle maison.

Et Louis bout de fierté pour lui.

“Au final la seule maison dans laquelle tu ne pouvais pas être, c'était dans la mienne.” Ils rient doucement. “C'est pour ça qu'on se complète. Pour moi, le Choixpeau n'a pris que quelques secondes : il m'a dit qu'il n'hésitait pas beaucoup, parce qu'il voyait que j'étais intelligent, que j'avais beaucoup de détermination et pas mal d'ambitions, mais aussi que j'étais rusé et que je serais un très bon leader.”

“Tu fais un merveilleux capitaine de Quidditch, il avait raison,” souffle Harry timidement. Louis sourit et lui vole un baiser.

“Je n'ai jamais regretté d'être à Serpentard. Il choisit bien, ce Choixpeau.”

 

**

La nuit qui a suivi la confession de Harry, et les nuits suivantes n'ont pas été faciles pour les deux sorciers. S'étant finalement retrouvés, ils ne supportaient pas de passer du temps séparément, craignant de s'éloigner à nouveau s'ils ne faisaient pas attention l'un à l'autre. Alors ils les ont passées le plus possible ensemble, alternant entre le dortoir de Gryffondor et celui de Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que Noël arrive.

Comme l'année précédente, Louis a insisté pendant des journées entières pour que Harry accepte de le passer avec lui, avec sa famille. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aime pas, car il se sent à l'aise et bienvenu chez les Tomlinson, mais … Il a toujours peur de gêner, d'être en trop et il ne veut pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de l'accueillir parce qu'il n'a personne avec qui passer les fêtes de Noël.

Il a bien entendu fini par accepter, Louis lui ayant rappelé de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés un peu trop.

Malgré leur réconciliation et le fait qu'ils ne puissent plus se quitter, Harry sentait bien qu'ils avaient tout de même du mal à se refaire confiance après tout ça. Peut-être que des vacances loin de l'école, entourés d'une famille aimante, les aiderait à se retrouver réellement.

C'est comme ça que ça se passe, les deux semaines de vacances passant tellement vite que quand vient le moment de reprendre le train, Harry se sent triste de devoir quitter les petites sœurs de Louis avec qui il s'est tant amusé. Une de ses plus grandes déception a toujours été de ne pas avoir de petit frère ou de petite soeur desquels il aurait pu prendre soin. Mais avec la promesse de revenir leur rendre visite, il a pu repartir un sourire aux lèvres.

 

**

“Tu crois aux miracles Lou ?”

Un nuage de buée sort des lèvres du jeune sorcier. L'air est frais, même plutôt froid, mais sous ses plusieurs couches de manteaux et dans les bras de son amoureux, il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

Louis sourit, attendri, et lève les yeux vers les étoiles hautes dans le ciel clair.

“Bien sûr que oui. Sinon, tu ne serais pas avec moi.”

Harry rougit et enfouit son nez froid dans le cou du Serpentard.

“Chut.” Louis rit.

“C'est toi qui me l'a demandé.”

“Chut quand même.” Il n'ajoute rien pendant un moment, profitant du calme régnant sur le château. C'est le soir du bal et tout le monde reste dans la grande salle généralement, ne souhaitant pas affronter le froid glacial du mois de janvier. Mais Louis et Harry ont besoin de ce calme, de ce repos.

Depuis la rentrée Harry a dû subir une transformation, mais pour une fois c'était supportable – même si c'était une des plus dures qu'il ait vécues. Parce que quand il s'est réveillé le jeudi matin dans l'infirmerie, Louis était là et il lui a tenu compagnie chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas à aller en cours – sachant qu'Harry n'aurait pas accepté qu'il sèche les cours pour lui. Alors même s'il est épuisé, il se sent calme et il sait que si c'est comme ça pour toute la fin de sa vie, il ne s'en plaindra pas.

“Et toi, tu crois au destin ?” Harry sourit contre son cou.

“Non.” Louis fronce les sourcils. “Je crois que j'ai juste été très chanceux de te rencontrer. Et que je serais encore plus chanceux si tu acceptais d'être pour toujours avec moi.”

“Bien sûr que je serais toujours avec toi,” rétorque Louis, confus. “Tu penses que je pourrais avoir une vie qui me plairait si c'était sans toi ?”

Harry hausse les épaules.

“Peut-être qu'il y a mieux pour toi que moi.” Son ton est doux, comme s'il pensait réellement que c'était possible qu'un jour ils puissent vivre séparément.

“Tu ne crois peut-être pas au destin, mais moi je crois qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer.” Louis fait la moue, déçu que son amoureux ne partage pas son point de vue.

Harry pouffe doucement.

“Comme des âmes sœurs ?”

Louis s'écarte de lui, le fixant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

“Tu ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs ?” Il hausse à nouveau les épaules.

“Si je ne crois pas au destin, je croirais difficilement aux âmes sœurs.” Louis garde les sourcils froncés.

“Mais nous, tu nous considères comme quoi ?” Harry rougit, les yeux fuyant sur la partie exposée du cou de son petit ami.

“Je pense que j'ai envie de vivre pour toujours avec toi.” Louis ne répond pas pendant un moment, attendant quelque chose de plus.

Il reprend, confus.

“C'est tout ?”

“C'est toute ma vie.”

Et, étrangement, il comprend.

 

**

Depuis leurs promesses faites sur le haut du toit du château, le soir du bal, Louis et Harry ont pu retrouver la complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis le début de leur rencontre. Les blessures du début d'année se sont guéries et Harry s'est entièrement ouvert. Il essaie de toujours dire la vérité à Louis sur ce qu'il ressent, sur ce à quoi il pense et petit à petit il parvient à raconter ses transformations. Comment c'est dur pour lui de sentir son corps se déchirer une fois par mois, puis perdre conscience et ne plus se souvenir de toute sa nuit.

Et il lui parle d'autres sujets moins dur, par rapport à l'orphelinat, et à la façon dont il se comporte quand il est là-bas.

Après l'avoir écouté en parler pendant des heures et des heures, Louis a fini par lui proposer de ne pas y retourner pour les vacances.

“Quoi ?”

“Bah, oui. Tu dis que tu t'y plais pas, et moi j'ai pas envie de passer encore 2 mois à être obligé d'être séparé de toi. Alors que si tu viens chez moi, on sera tous les deux contents.” Il ponctue sa phrase d'un grand sourire, sûr de lui.

“Mais … Je veux pas déranger ta famille, puis je peux pas faire ça ...” Louis soupire, prenant les mains du Gryffondor dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de se triturer les doigts.

“Mes parents et mes sœurs seront ravis que tu viennes. Tu le peux, il suffit qu'on dise à l'orphelinat que tu viens en vacances avec nous et ils accepteront, j'en suis sûr.” Avec une petite moue à laquelle Harry ne sait pas résister, il ajoute : “Pour moi ?”

Après quelques heures à se chamailler sur le sujet, il finit par capituler.

 

**

_Quatrième année__

 

Harry était censé passer la moitié de ses vacances à l'orphelinat, et l'autre avec la famille de Louis. Mais au final …

Il n'avait passé qu'une semaine dans son vieux dortoir impersonnel, pour préparer ses affaires pour la nouvelle année. Une semaine pendant laquelle il avait passé tout son temps au téléphone avec Louis, le père des Tomlinson ayant insisté pour lui en offrir un pour garder contact avec lui.

Les vacances avaient été merveilleuses, ils étaient partis pendant un mois faire du camping dans les montagnes, en famille, dans le bonheur. D'abord un peu timide, Harry s'était rapidement laissé intégrer et il avait été submergé par l'amour de cette famille et d'à quel point elle était capable de lui en donner. Les jeunes soeurs de Louis s'étaient comportées avec lui comme s'il avait toujours été parmi eux et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Tandis qu'avec son amoureux …

Ça avait été parfait. Ils avaient pu être ensemble du début à la fin, profitant de cet amour qui ne faisait que grandir. Harry disait que c'était un peu magique, ce qu'ils vivaient. Louis disait que c'était Harry qui était magique.

Harry le frappait en s'enfouissant dans ses bras et le traitant de niais, quand il disait ça.

Et puis Louis l'embrassait, après l'avoir nié sans vraiment de foi.

Dans tout les cas, à la fin de cette période de bonheur, les parents de Louis lui ont offert un téléphone portable pour le contacter facilement – le temps des hiboux est quelque peu révolu.

Il avait refusé au début, bien sûr, gêné d'un tel cadeau, mais avait fini par capituler – et ne le regrettait pas.

Pendant la semaine qu'il a passée à l'orphelinat, ils s'étaient quand même vus toute une journée pour aller faire leurs achats au Chemin de Traverse, pendant laquelle ils avaient retrouvé leurs amis Niall et Zayn et où ils avaient re-croisé la plupart des camarades avec qui ils avaient passé une grande partie de la fin de leur année à Poudlard.

Après cette journée qui avait redonné de l'énergie à Harry – ses transformations n'avaient pas cessé avec les vacances, bien entendu – il se sentait prêt à repartir pour une année de cours.

Même s'il avait toujours cette angoisse inexplicable comme à chaque fois qu'il prend le train.

C'est pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois, au lieu d'attendre Louis sur le quai pour lui sauter dans les bras, il fait en sorte de s'approprier un wagon et prie pour que personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Il a besoin de ce moment de solitude, parce que peu importe à quel point il se sent bien avec Louis, il a toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de paniquer après deux mois sans ne voir personne.

Mais cette fois-ci … C'est différent.

Parce qu'il a promis aux sœurs de Louis d'être là pour leur faire un câlin avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent pour toute l'année. Cette fois-ci Louis ne rentrera pas chez lui pour Noël, puisque c'est sa dernière année à Poudlard. Et même s'il est toujours le bienvenue chez les Tomlinson, Harry sait qu'il ne pourra pas passer Noël loin de Louis.

Il se tient alors au milieu du quai, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses mains triturant les lanières de son sac jeté sur son épaule droite. Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps qu'il entend les cris reconnaissables de quatre petites filles pleines d'énergie, et il se retourne vers elles avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Croisant le regard de Louis il se sent rougir, des papillons plein le ventre. Les filles se jettent sur lui et le couvrent de bisous pendant qu'il glousse timidement.

Il parvient finalement à s'extraire de leur étreinte et n'a qu'un pas à faire pour prendre son amoureux dans les bras. Il l'embrasse tendrement, les bras passés autour de son cou, encore un peu timide de le faire devant ses parents mais les deux mois passés à leurs côtés lui ont appris à profiter quand même d'être près de Louis, qui l'embrasse en retour et le serre fort contre lui.

“Tu m'as manqué.” Harry glousse à nouveau, cachant son visage dans le cou du garçon qui est maintenant presque à sa taille.

“À moi aussi.”

Et c'est aussi simple que ça.

 **

  
Cela fait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils sont rentrés à Poudlard, ce foyer, et tout se passe pour le mieux du monde. Même si les cours sont durs pour Louis qui peine parfois à tenir le rythme, Harry en profite pour passer du temps avec lui pour l'aider à ne pas prendre de retard. Louis se plaint souvent que son petit-ami soit aussi sérieux, parce qu'il préférerait “passer du bon temps” avec lui, mais au fond, il sait que sans ses instances pour rester sérieux Louis aurait foiré ses deux dernières années. Harry en a conscience aussi, mais il a parfois du mal à comprendre quand Louis semble lui en vouloir de travailler. Il leur est arrivé de se disputer à propos de ça, Harry blessé de son comportement les semaines où la pression des cours était trop importante pour Louis, mais ça n'avait jamais duré plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles ils boudaient dans leurs coins, attendant que l'autre s'excuse.

C'était toujours Louis qui craquait en premier, conscient du fait que son petit-ami ne comprenait pas qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en disant ça. Et …

Il avait trouvé une nouvelle technique pour le faire craquer.

Louis a maintenant 17 ans, et Harry 15. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sexe avec Harry avant, parce qu'il le connaît et ne veut pas lui faire de mal, ni lui faire croire que ce serait quelque chose de non significatif pour lui.

Alors il a attendu, ne pressant jamais les baisers, et Harry ne s'était jamais non plus posé la question. Il n'y pense pas, un peu perdu sur ce genre de choses. Avec tous les problèmes liés à ses transformations chaque mois, il préférait ne pas penser à son corps autrement.

Mais cette année, Louis pense qu'ils sont assez grands, et pour la plupart du temps de toute façon ils sont seuls dans les dortoirs, préférant travailler dans leur coin loin de tous – c'est surtout pour Harry, qui n'aime pas parler quand il y a des gens autour de lui. Alors, la première fois que l'idée lui a traversée l'esprit, pendant qu'ils boudaient dans leurs coins, Louis a voulu … Essayer.

Il s'était retourné, observant le dos du bouclé qui était recroquevillé au bout de son lit. Et il s'était approché, doucement, calmement. Même si son coeur battait à 100 kilomètres à l'heure à la pensée d'essayer une si nouvelle chose.

Une fois arrivé derrière lui, il avait passé ses bras autour de son ventre en l'enveloppant, et avait déposé des baisers dans sa nuque jusqu'à ce que Harry se détende.

“Lou ...” Harry avait murmuré, faisant mine d'être ennuyé et de toujours lui en vouloir.

“Pardon.” Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là, continuant à mordiller tendrement la peau de son cou. Harry commençait à se tortiller pour se retourner, mais Louis ne le laissait pas faire.

“J'aimerais ...” Le rouge lui montait aux joues, et sa voix tremblait légèrement. “Est-ce qu'on pourrait … Essayer quelque chose, tous les deux, qu'on n'a jamais fait ?”

Harry essayait encore de se retourner mais Louis resserra ses bras, pas prêt à avoir cette conversation face à face. Il est un peu lâche voyez-vous, préférant le face à crâne.

“Comment ça quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais fait ?”

Louis s'était tu, le coeur battant à toute allure. Il avait avancé sa main qui était sur son ventre, l'abaissant lentement, sentant la température de son corps augmenter. Petit à petit il était arrivé à la ceinture de son petit-ami, qui commençait à comprendre où il venait en venir. Sa respiration s'était coupée, ses yeux écarquillés.

Louis s'était immobilisé, ne voulant pas que Harry se sente pressé. Ce dernier avait attendu que sa respiration se calme un peu, submergé par un flot d'émotions inconnues jusqu'ici.

Il avait posé une main sur celle de Louis, mais avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de penser qu'il le rejetait, il s'était retourné pour lui faire face et l'avait allongé sur le lit pour qu'ils soient face à face et confortablement installés. Puis il avait caché son visage dans son cou quand Louis avait remis sa main là où elle était, avant de la descendre en embrassant la tempe de son amoureux.

Arrivée à l'endroit voulu, il avait commencé à le caresser doucement, murmurant des mots d'amour contre son oreille alors que la respiration de Harry se saccadait et qu'il cachait ses réactions en enfouissant son visage un peu plus.

Après un petit moment, Louis se sentant plus confiant, et Harry se perdant dans le plaisir, il avait arrêté ses caresses pour défaire la braguette de son jean. Harry avait un peu sursauté, mais l'avait laissé faire en laissant ses propres mains se faufiler sous le t-shirt du Serpentard. Avec un peu de mal et de gloussements gênés, ils avaient fini par enlever leurs jeans et s'étaient cachés sous la couette verte et blanche du plus vieux. Ils s'étaient embrassés et au milieu du baiser, Louis avait repris ses caresses. L'intensité était bien plus forte qu'avant et Harry haletait contre ses lèvres, son corps se tordant pour avoir plus, ses joues rouges de timidité.

Mais Louis ne le laissait pas se dérober et l'avait forcé à le regarder alors qu'il perdait pied au moment où sa main s'était glissée sous l'épaisseur de son sous vêtement, créant un contact direct avec sa peau. Il n'avait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps, enfouissant ses gémissements de plaisir dans la bouche de son petit-ami qui souriait d'amour de le voir aussi bien dans ses bras.

Harry s'était presque endormi juste après, avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu faire la même chose. Mais Louis lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas obligé, connaissant le jeune bouclé, et après avoir embrassé ses joues encore roses il l'avait serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse.

Depuis ce jour-là, leurs disputes se finissent rapidement, et Harry soupçonne Louis de parfois faire exprès de le chercher, juste pour en profiter.

Mais il ne lui en veut pas, parce qu'il aime ça autant que lui.

Même s'il n'est pas aussi ouvert que lui à ce propos, et qu'il rougit chaque fois qu'un de leurs amis fait une blague sur leur vie sexuelle ou que quelqu'un entend quelque chose quand ils pensent être à l'abri de tout regard.

Mais Louis ne les laisse pas l'embarrasser plus que ça, prenant sa défense chaque fois que besoin, le rassurant et faisant en sorte qu'il ne se sente jamais mal.

Harry l'aime un peu plus chaque jour, surtout depuis qu'il se sent encore plus proche de lui maintenant qu'ils partagent cette intimité.

**

 

Les cours continuent et passent à une vitesse impressionnante. Très rapidement, arrive la période de Noël, avec ces vacances tant attendues et tant désirées.

Harry est épuisé des transformations qui sont définitivement pires que tout en période d'hiver, et Louis est épuisé du travail qu'il doit fournir pour garder le niveau.

Ils n'ont plus partagé beaucoup de moments intimes comme avant, toujours occupés ou épuisés, mais ils continuent à être le plus souvent ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre à se tenir chaud en compagnie de leurs camarades.

Maintenant que les vacances arrivent cependant ils savent qu'ils pourront se reposer, et que la tension qui a tendance à habiter Louis en fin de cours manque de le faire craquer à quelques jours de leur pause bien méritée. Harry est aux petits soins avec lui, insistant même pour se faufiler dans son lit la nuit, n'ayant que faire de son propre manque de sommeil et des répercussions possibles sur son année scolaire. Il a parfois besoin de ça, besoin de prendre soin de Louis, pour s'oublier quelques instants et ne penser qu'à lui (même s'il ne se passe pas un instant sans que le jeune Serpentard n'occupe son esprit, bien entendu).

Mais une fois qu'elles sont enfin là, c'est comme si toute la tension disparaissait instantanément, faisant soupirer de bien-être les deux amoureux.

Les vacances sont aussi très rapides, mais pleines de bonnes choses. Après un premier week-end à célébrer ces vacances entre élèves de dernière année, ils ont passé la plus grande partie de leur temps dans la grande salle à organiser des grands jeux, ou quelques fois des révisions pour ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Le lendemain de Noël, qu'ils ont passé avec tous leurs professeurs en s'offrant des cadeaux les uns les autres autour d'un grand repas qui a duré toute la journée, le temps s'est éclairci. C'est de là qu'est partie une idée de Liam, le Préfet de Gryffondor, et ils se sont mis à organiser un match de Quidditch géant : Gryffondor et Poufsouffle contre Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Le match s'était terminé par des tricheries et des fous rires tellement grands, qu'il a été départagé par une égalité avec l'accord de tout le monde.

Suivant cette journée, la neige avait recommencé à tomber et ils passaient tout leur temps à alterner entre chaque salle commune, travaillant et jouant, peu leur important l'heure à laquelle ils se couchaient.

Ces vacances avaient malgré tout reposé Harry, qui se sentait enfin prêt à affronter sa prochaine pleine lune, qui arrivait à grands pas, la première lune de l'année …

 

**

C'était toujours la pire. Du moins d'après ce qu'il en avait appris – et peu expérimenté, mais quand même –, la première lune après le nouvel an était toujours la plus violente, celle pendant laquelle les loups-garous pouvaient devenir le plus violents.

Et Harry avait la certitude que celle-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il le sentait dans tous ses os, et pas seulement parce que les courbatures du jeu de Quidditch ne l'avaient pas quitté. Louis tentait par tous les moyens de le rassurer, de lui assurer qu'il ne l'affronterait pas seul et que donc, ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça mais … Quelque chose en Harry l'empêchait d'accepter ces mots doux versés au creux de son oreille. Rien à faire, il savait que quelque chose ne se passerait pas bien, et c'était tout.

Alors le jour J, quand Harry se rend à la Cabane Hurlante, il tremble, pas seulement de froid. Il a tout prévu comme à chaque fois, avec un sandwich comme repas – refusant que Louis ne vienne plus tard dans la nuit pour lui amener un repas chaud – et des vêtements de rechange au cas où, ainsi que sa baguette à portée de main. Il a l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall pour utiliser la magie en-dehors des cours et de l'enceinte de Poudlard en cas de problème, parce qu'elle a confiance en lui et que ça le rassure. Même si elle reste persuadée que rien de dangereux n'arrivera – enfin, c'est quand même un loup-garou, rien que ça, c'est dangereux donc bon …  
Mais Harry a confiance en elle, même s'il manque toujours de confiance en lui-même. Alors il prend une grande inspiration en rentrant dans la Cabane, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de la fois où il y avait amené Louis, il y a plus d'une année. Il y repense chaque fois qu'il se retrouve à l'intérieur de cette vieille maison rutilante, semblant prête à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Mais il est bien placé pour savoir que ce ne sera pas le cas …

De nombreux sorts permettent l'accueil d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, en fait. Une fois que Harry se retrouve dans la pièce principale, celle dans laquelle il a tout avoué à Louis, et qu'il ferme la porte, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas sortir de cette pièce tant que ses intentions seront _“mauvaises”_. Autrement dit, s'il essaie d'ouvrir la porte en ayant l'intention de tuer quelqu'un, il lui sera impossible de l'ouvrir. Ce sont plusieurs professeurs de l'école qui ont construit ces sorts, alors ils sont impossibles à briser. Ça a au moins le mérite de le rassurer, ça au moins. Il se dit que ce sont des chaînes en quelque sorte, qu'il ne pourra pas briser tant qu'il sera mauvais.

Il s'installe au centre de la pièce, sur ce matelas tant utilisé – qu'il refuse de changer, puisqu'il y voit une manière de se punir lui-même d'être un loup-garou s'il n'est pas confortable … Mais il faudra encore un peu de temps à Louis pour s'en rendre compte. Il pense que c'est simplement pour éviter de trop changer ses repères quand il se réveille de sa transformation.

Harry reste assis sur le matelas un bon moment, un livre de sorts ouvert sur les genoux, sa baguette allumée pour lui servir de torche. Il essaie de se plonger dedans comme d'habitude, espérant juste que cette fois-ci il ne l'abîmera pas pendant sa transformation. Mais la sensation qu'il a que quelque chose de mauvais arrivera cette nuit ne le quitte pas et il ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner au moindre bruit. Il aimerait tellement que Louis soit là à ses côtés, pour le rassurer un peu …

Mais il secoue la tête à cette pensée. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, et il s'en voudrait de le laisser assister à une telle chose …

Une nouvelle fois un craquement se fait entendre et Harry se retourne vers la porte. Cette fois-ci il est sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, il y a du mouvement dehors. Quelqu'un se trouve devant la cabane, et il est incapable de savoir comment réagir. Jamais personne ne s'est rendu aussi proche d'ici, surtout un soir de pleine lune … Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Il sait que personne ne doit apprendre qu'un loup-garou s'y réfugie – surtout que c'est un étudiant de Poudlard – mais en même temps, s'il sort pour aller autre part et ne pas se faire voir, il sera incapable de savoir comment se contrôler pour éviter de faire du mal à qui que ce soit …

Son rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, un villageois innocent de Pré-au-lard qui, s'il découvrait la vérité, le ferait renvoyer, ou un sorcier qui aurait entendu parler des hurlements les nuits de pleine lune et aurait fait le lien, venant pour le capturer, par exemple. Dans tous les cas il est en danger et il est bien trop tard pour prévenir qui que ce soit au château. McGonagall est occupée, elle ne pourra pas venir, et il n'a pas la force de créer un Patronus qui pourrait aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne peut penser à rien d'autre et se met à paniquer, les solutions ne voulant s'afficher. Il est intelligent, oui, mais il est incapable de réfléchir raisonnablement si personne n'est là pour le rassurer. Si seulement Louis était là …

Il sursaute violemment quand il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir d'un coup. De la sueur perle le long de ses tempes. Sa transformation est prête à arriver à tout moment. Il ne peut rien faire, s'en est fini de lui.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se lève, va à la porte de la pièce, l'ouvre violemment et commence à crier :

“Allez vous-en, c'est dangereux, ne restez pas -”

Et il s'arrête en pleine phrase en découvrant un loup-garou s'étirant de tout son long se tenant devant lui.

 

**

Il court, court, ne s'arrêtant pas. Incapable de formuler une pensée correcte. Sa baguette est abandonnée au sol de la cabane, il est seul, personne ne viendra avant le petit matin. Il ne peut pas aller à Pré-au-lard chercher de l'aide, au risque de se transformer devant tout le monde ou tout simplement de ne pas pouvoir protéger les habitants du loup-garou à sa pousuite. Il ignore d'ailleurs comment il peut être encore en vie …

Et soudain la douleur habituelle de la transformation se fait sentir dans ses muscles. Il tente de ne pas s'arrêter dans sa course, mais quand ses jambes commencent à s'allonger il se voit obligé d'abandonner. Il s'écroule par terre, hurle de douleur et de peur, mais le loup s'arrête lui aussi à ses côtés. Le regardant avec une soif de sang dans les yeux. Harry ne peut pas détourner le regard, et soudain, il comprend.

Il comprend pourquoi le loup ne l'a pas tué.

Et il hurle une dernière fois avant de perdre conscience, son hurlement devenant un cri de loup.

 

**

Louis se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, le front en sueur. Quelque chose ne va pas, il le sent. Dans tout son être.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il se lève en un bond, enfile un jogging, des chaussures et un pull, se rend compte qu'il a déjà sa baguette dans la main et sort en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne sait pas que Zayn l'observe le front plissé, inquiet, mais qu'il a confiance en lui et ne dit rien.

Une fois hors de la salle commune des Serpentard, il ne peut plus se retenir et se met à courir, ne prêtant pas attention à la potentielle présence de Rusard, cet homme qui lui faisait si peur avant, dans les couloirs. Il court à perdre haleine et à son plus grand soulagement, ne croise ni lui ni Peeves qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire repérer. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser réellement qu'il continue à courir, l'anxiété lui prenant la gorge. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe ni pourquoi il ressent tout ça mais il a mal au coeur et se dépêche, l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible est en train de se passer. Il ne réfléchit même pas à l'endroit où il va et quand il se retrouve dans la forêt Interdite, il commence à avoir peur, sa conscience se réveillant. Mais il se dit que jusqu'ici ce n'est pas sa rationnalité qui l'a conduit là où il est aujourd'hui et que ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera, alors il continue de courir vers l'inconnu.

Même s'il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas sur un inconnu qu'il tombera.

La lumière de la pleine lune éclaire le chemin devant lui et il n'a même pas besoin d'allumer sa baguette tellement elle brille. Il a le coeur serré à se dire que, peut-être, c'est ce que son petit-ami voit juste avant de se transformer. Et puis il se rend compte qu'il est seul, et que s'il est en danger alors que Louis dormait, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Alors il court, son souffle l'a abandonné depuis longtemps mais l'adrénaline lui semble suffisante dans ses muscles.

Et soudain il entend un cri. Pas un cri, non, plutôt … Un hurlement. Il se fige un instant, repère l'endroit d'où ça vient et … S'y dirige sans hésiter. Peut-être que c'est une fausse peur, que ce sentiment qu'il a que quelque chose ne va pas n'est que dans sa tête, mais il ne croit pas se tromper en ayant l'impression que ce hurlement vient de la personne qu'il aime.

Plus il s'approche, plus il entend des grognements et des cris, des bruits de branches arrachées et quand il est enfin à une bonne distance, il les voit. Deux loups en plein combat, tentant de s'arracher un bras ou un morceau de peau. Leurs crocs se plantent à tour de rôle dans l'un et l'autre, du sang est répandu au sol et sur les arbres. L'un, le plus gros, prend l'autre et parvient à le balancer contre un arbre contre lequel il s'écrase avec un hurlement de douleur semblable au premier qu'il a entendu. Louis se fige devant la scène et se met à trembler de tous ses membres. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait trouver alors … Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. À rien, d'ailleurs.

Mais il n'a pas plus le temps de rester immobile que le gros loup tourne la tête vers lui tout à coup. Il le fixe, le renifle, grogne et Louis réagit au quart de tour.

Il se souvient tout à coup de tout ce qu'on lui a enseigné, se met en garde et invoque des sorts destructeurs les uns après les autres, sans s'arrêter, visant soit le loup en lui même soit les arbres les entourant pour les lui mettre en barrière. Il agit sans réfléchir et rapidement, étrangement, le loup hurle et bat en retraite sans un regard de plus pour lui.

Le jeune sorcier s'effondre contre un arbre, hors d'haleine, et quand il relève la tête en entendant un bruit il sursaute d'effroi. Le deuxième loup se trouve devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il sort les crocs, s'avance lentement, dangereusement et Louis ne parvient plus à bouger. Il sait que c'est Harry, et il sait qu'il sera incapable de lui faire du mal, même pour se défendre. Alors il tremble de tous ses membres mais tout à coup, le loup s'arrête, tremble, et se met à couiner en s'écartant de lui.

Il part en courant maladroitement, instable sur ses pattes. Louis se relève en sursaut pour le suivre. Ils atteignent une clairière, dans laquelle le loup se met à se tordre de douleur et reprend peu à peu la forme du jeune sorcier Gryffondor.

Louis se précipite à ses côtés, enlève son pull pour le mettre sur le corps frêle et tremblant de son petit-ami et le prend dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce dernier a un sursaut, tente de s'écarter mais est arrêté par l'étreinte puissante du Serpentard qui ne le lâche plus. Il lutte quelques instants encore, mais finit par s'effondrer en pleurant dans ses bras. Louis le berce contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes.

“C'est fini mon coeur, c'est fini, je suis là …”

“C'était lui … C'était lui Louis, c'était lui …”, il répète inlassablement. “C'était lui …”

 

**

Ils sont rentrés avec peine au château, après que Harry se soit calmé, et se sont faufilés jusqu'au lit de Louis discrètement. Harry s'est blessé au bras, mais rien de grave alors ils décident d'éviter l'infirmerie et les questions éventuelles de Madame Pomfresh. Louis a insisté, pour la forme, mais il est aussi rassuré que Harry reste à ses côtés plutôt que d'être enfermé loin de lui toute une journée.

Il n'a pas parlé. À part au début, quand il n'avait de cesse de répéter “C'était lui”, il n'a plus parlé même quand ils sont allés chercher ses vêtements à la Cabane Hurlante. Et maintenant qu'ils sont couchés, il s'accroche à Louis comme si celui-ci allait disparaître. Il tremble encore mais est tellement épuisé qu'il s'endort sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot.

Quand les autres se sont réveillés dans le dortoir vers 8h, Louis leur a fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils ont tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et n'ont pas posé de question. Seul Zayn lui a lancé un regard, l'air de lui dire “J'accepte que tu me caches des choses, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler”. Le jeune Serpentard l'a remercié d'un faible sourire mais n'a rien dit, caressant distraitement les cheveux du Gryffondor qui dormait toujours plus ou moins paisiblement dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que le midi que ce dernier s'est enfin réveillé, et si les premières minutes il souriait en voyant le visage de son amoureux au-dessus de lui, rapidement les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent par flots. Il écarquille les yeux, regarde partout autour de lui l'air effrayé et se raccroche à son petit-ami en respirant plus fort.

“Hey, hey, ça va aller, chut, calme-toi je suis là, tout va bien mon coeur …” Même s'il met du temps, il y parvient et au final, Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Louis pour se cacher dans ses bras. Louis soupire et embrasse son front. “Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mon ange ?” Harry soupire en retour mais accepte, cette fois-ci, de lui répondre.

“C'était le loup qui a tué mes parents. Et qui m'a transformé il y a quelques années.”

Le choc est rude, mais Louis sait qu'il ne doit pas flancher.

Et Harry explose en sanglots.

“J'ai encore été incapable de me battre contre lui, il était là devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire …” Il ne laisse pas Louis placer une seule phrase qu'il continue, encore et encore, comme un mantra : “Je suis incapable d'utiliser tout ce que j'apprends en cours, j'ai mis des gens en danger et je n'ai même pas pu garder ma baguette dans la main, je suis tellement nul, incapable, faible, et-” Mais Louis ne le laisse pas finir. Il l'embrasse pour le couper, et une larme coule sur sa joue.

“Arrête ça Harry. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse, il n'est pas question que tu te mettes à penser comme ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Jamais je ne laisserais personne te rabaisser de cette manière, même pas toi. C'est normal que tu aies réagit comme ça.”

Harry le coupe à nouveau.

“NON ce n'est pas normal, je me suis entraîné, je connais plein de sorts, je les ai testés plein de fois et surtout sur les loups-garous ! Et je suis incapable de les utiliser !” Il laisse un sanglot lui échapper, se frotte les yeux avec des mains tremblantes et tente de se détacher de Louis tant sa présence l'étouffe tout à coup. “A quoi ça sert que j'essaie d'apprendre autant de choses si je ne peux rien en faire après, hein ? À quoi bon continuer de chercher à apprendre si au final, je ne peux pas protéger qui que ce soit ?”

“Harry …” Il tente de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, de lui faire retrouver sa place dans ses bras. Mais Harry le repousse encore, se retrouve au bord du lit, au bord de l'hystérie.

“NON, arrête, c'est toi qui ne comprend pas ! Si j'avais été capable de l'arrêter quand j'ai senti sa présence, il n'y aurait pas eu deux loups-garous dangereux en train de se balader dans la Forêt Interdite pendant toute la nuit ! Imagine si on avait été à Pré-au-lard ? Et même TOI, tu étais là, j'aurais pu te blesser !” Il semble se rendre compte de la présence de Louis cette nuit-là, et il s'arrête quelques instants avant de revenir vers lui en le poussant violemment. “Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt toi ! J'aurais pu te blesser, te tuer, lui aussi, pourquoi t'es sorti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, et si je t'avais fait du mal ?”

Il s'arrête, à bout de souffle, mais quand Louis lui répond il explose.

“J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai eu peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé et j'ai bien fait, si je n'avais pas été là …”

“Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu crois vraiment que les loups-garous sont faciles à combattre ?” Il est maintenant debout, haletant, les cheveux tirés dans tous les sens. “Mes propres parents n'ont pas pu le tuer ! Et il était là à nouveau, et toi tu es sorti comme ça sans rien, il aurait pu t'arriver la même chose qu'eux ! Et moi, imagine si je t'avais attaqué ?”

“Tu as essayé …” Louis ravale tout de suite ses paroles qui lui ont échappées. Harry écarquille les yeux et se fige. Tout est silencieux quelques instants.

“Je t'ai attaqué ?” Sa voix se brise. Alors Louis se lève précipitemment pour venir à sa hauteur.

“Tu ne m'as rien fait, je te le promets, tu t'es retransformé avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit …”

“MAIS J'AURAIS PU TE TUER !”

Et Harry s'effondre en sanglots.

Zayn, dans le coin de la porte, comprend que c'est beaucoup plus dangereux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et que ce n'est pas pour n'importe quoi que le jeune Gryffondor lui a toujours parut si torturé.

Il s'écarte, leur laissant leur intimité, mais décidé à en demander plus à son ami dès que possible.

 

**

“Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?”

Louis soupire en jouant distraitement avec son steak. Il jette un oeil vers le garçon dont Zayn a prononcé le nom, qui semble totalement coupé du monde dans son livre. Un petit sourire se dessine, parce que ça lui fait du bien de le voir aussi détendu après la journée difficile d'hier, mais il sait que tout n'est pas réglé. Il a formellement refusé d'en parler à un des professeurs, persuadé qu'il y avait un risque qu'il soit renvoyé chez lui, et Louis a finit par avouer que lui aussi en avait peur. Il ne supporterait pas que son amoureux soit renvoyé dans son orphelinat, seul.

“C'est compliqué …”

Le Serpentard soupire. Il hésite à dire à son ami qu'il sait au moins quelque chose, et en voyant son regard si triste … Il se dit qu'il n'a rien à y perdre. Et que peut-être, ça permettrait à aider Louis à se confier.

“J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation hier …” Louis se retourne vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. “J'ai juste été intrigué par les cris, mais je ne suis pas resté …” Il lève les mains en signe d'innocence, et Louis fronce toujours les sourcils. Alors il soupire et capitule. “J'ai entendu Harry dire qu'il aurait pu te tuer …”

Il a murmuré tellement bas que personne n'entend, mais Louis a l'impression qu'il le lui a hurlé. Il se décompose et les souvenirs de la veille remontent par flots.

Après avoir craqué, Harry a laissé Louis s'approcher et ils ont passé l'heure suivante à se ré-enfouir sous la couette, Louis rappelant à Harry à quel point il était fier de lui et qu'il savait qu'il était capable de plein de choses.

“J'ai quand même été incapable de lui tenir tête …”

“Mais c'est normal. C'est parce que tu as eu peur, mon ange, et avec ce que tu as subi … Si tu avais pu lui tenir tête j'aurais commencé à penser que tu n'étais même pas humain.” Il avait gloussé pour détendre l'atmosphère et Harry lui avait souri en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

“Je t'aime.” Ce n'était pas vraiment la fin de la conversation parce qu'aucun des deux n'était vraiment convaincu, mais elle commençait à devenir trop dure, et lourde. Alors Louis avait simplement rougit, comme il le fait chaque fois que Harry le lui dit subitement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il oublie, et l'avait embrassé.

Avant de le faire passer sur lui en le caressant tendrement.

Il soupire en secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs.

“Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler …” Mais Zayn ne le laisse pas aller plus loin.

“Je suis ton ami, Louis. À Harry aussi. Et je peux vous aider, tu me fais confiance non ?” Louis hoche la tête, résigné. “Vous pourrez me dire n'importe quoi, je vous soutiendrais toujours. Et je sais que ça peut être dur à porter seul, un fardeau comme ça, alors que quand on devient plus nombreux à le connaître c'est plus facile …” C'est quand il voit les larmes monter aux yeux de son ami qu'il décide que le lieu n'est pas le plus propice à une telle conversation. “Et si on allait faire un tour ?”

 

**

Ils sont allés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, leur prochain cours étant avec Hagrid pas très loin, et se sont assis sur un tronc d'arbre en parlant de choses inutiles, pour retarder le moment où Louis sera obligé de tout lui avouer.

Mais Zayn ne le laisse pas perdre plus de temps que ça, et une fois qu'il est sûr que personne ne se trouve autour d'eux, il repasse à l'attaque.

“Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi Harry a failli te tuer, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne ?”

Louis n'a pas pleuré. Même s'il s'est plusieurs fois arrêté pour éviter que des larmes ne lui échappent, il a tenu bon.

“Harry est un loup-garou.” Et il lui a raconté son histoire, en entier. Du début à la fin, du jour où il l'a appris jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et c'est la première fois qu'il en parle vraiment, qu'il oublie la censure qu'il s'était lui-même imposée, et étrangement, tout paraît plus clair une fois qu'il a terminé.

Il est à bout de souffle, mais se sent reposé. Calme.

Quand il tourne la tête vers son ami, celui-ci a les yeux écarquillés.

“Tu déconnes ?”

Et il se met à rire. Parce que c'est Zayn, qu'il a toujours été comme ça, et qu'il sait très bien que c'est la réalité. Et parce que ça fait du bien, aussi, de pouvoir rire.

“Non. Mais je note que je devrais te faire une blague de ce genre un de ces quatre, juste pour revoir ta tête là.” Et il continue de rire, jusqu'à ce que le métisse fasse mine de vouloir l'assommer avec une branche.

L'heure de cours suivante passe vite, les deux amis continuant de rire pour un rien, et quand ils se séparent enfin, Zayn glisse à Louis :

“Je serais là, la prochaine fois. Vous ne serez plus seuls.” Et Louis sent les larmes monter et il s'éloigne avec un simple sourire, simple mais qui veut tout dire.

“Merci.”

 

**

La prochaine fois dont Zayn parlait, c'était le prochain soir de pleine lune.

Harry a persisté à refuser de parler à un quelconque professeur de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Louis et Zayn avaient fini par capituler. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas qu'il y ait un risque qu'il doive repartir.

Harry avait mal réagi, au début, quand Louis lui avait avoué avoir parlé de lui à Zayn. Mais il avait rapidement compris que peut-être, si lui-même en avait parlé avec quelqu'un dès le début, les choses se seraient passées autrement.

Alors il n'a rien dit. Mais quand Louis avait commencé à parler de l'accompagner dans la Cabane Hurlante au prochain soir de pleine lune …

“C'est hors de question. JAMAIS je ne te laisserais assister à ça, tu ne comprends pas Louis !”

“Mais Harry … Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul, tu le sais très bien. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, juste parce que j'ai accepté de te laisser y retourner seul.”

“Mais il est hors de question que tu sois proche de moi quand je suis dans cet état ! C'est non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.”

“Parce que c'est moins dangereux pour toi peut-être ? Je serais avec Zayn, et à deux on pourra intervenir s'il y a quoique ce soit !”

“Non, non et non. Surtout pas s'il vient. Il en sait déjà assez sur moi comme ça !”

Louis soupire.

“Harry …” Ca lui fait mal au coeur de le voir, toujours et encore, continuer de se rabaisser de la sorte. Il a une image de lui-même si mauvaise que jamais il n'en voit les bons côtés.

“Non. Je refuse, je ne laisserais jamais personne me voir dans cet état-là. Même toi la dernière fois, tu n'aurais pas dû me voir comme ça.”

“Mais si je n'étais pas venu tu serais peut-être mort !”

“Mais je m'en fous !”

Et Louis s'arrête net. Il regarde Harry dans les yeux, la lèvre tremblante. Et le jeune Gryffondor comprend ce qu'il vient de dire.

“Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …”

“Mais quoi alors Harry, hein ?” Il se relève, lève les bras en l'air, et son visage est plein d'impuissance. “Je ne peux rien faire si tu te dresses contre moi comme ça à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de vivre quand tu me dis ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?”

Et Harry baisse les yeux, se mord la lèvre et déglutit difficilement.

“C'est pas ça, j'ai envie de vivre …” Mais il le dit avec tant de dégoût que Louis secoue la tête, une larme échappant à sa vigilance.

“On dirait pas, quand tu le dis comme ça.” Il renifle, s'accroupit à sa hauteur. “Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que c'est dur, de vivre comme ça, avec cette routine à chaque pleine lune. Mais tu dois me laisser t'aider mon ange, d'accord ? Et tu dois accepter que quoiqu'il arrive, jamais je ne voudrais me passer de toi. Ou dans tous les cas, ce ne sera pas à cause de ça. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tous tes bons côtés et les plus difficiles, mais si tu veux que je continue de t'aimer comme ça, il faut que tu me laisses t'aider. Parce que s'il t'arrive n'importe quoi, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Et jamais je ne te le pardonnerais.” Il s'essuie les yeux avec la manche du pull que Harry lui a offert, parce qu'il devenait trop petit pour lui, et se redresse pour le serrer contre lui sans rien ajouter. Il ne peut rien dire d'autre, tout a été dit …

Alors il attend.

Et quand il sent Harry trembler contre lui, signe qu'il s'est mis à pleurer, il le serre plus fort en lui murmurant des paroles douces.

“Chut, je suis là mon bébé, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, jamais …”

Le silence les entoure encore un peu, et Harry se défait doucement de son étreinte.

“Je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies comme ça.” Mais son ton est faible et sans conviction.

“Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures.”

Et il sait qu'il aurait pu choisir des mots plus doux, pour cacher ce qui fait mal, mais peut-être que c'est justement à cause des mots à-demi prononcé qu'ils en sont là aujourd'hui. Alors il l'embrasse, et le répète. “Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.” Ce mot a une sonorité étrange dans sa bouche. Étrangère, et pas le bienvenue.

Il voudrait que jamais ce mot ne devienne habituel.

Harry lui rend son baiser, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux allongés sur son lit, Louis sous lui. Et il le regarde comme s'il regardait sa vie entre ses yeux.

“Je ne mourrais pas.” Et la fierté fait grossir le coeur de Louis, qui comprend qu'il accepte. Il l'embrasse de plus belle, et les prochains sons qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont plus que des gémissements alors que Harry lui montre à quel point il l'aime. Sans le dire, mais avec sa bouche. Le caressant partout, le faisant se tordre, nu, sous lui. L'emprisonnant de son corps.

Louis ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler de leurs débuts, et d'à quel point son amoureux a changé. Mais rapidement ses pensées s'emmêlent et il n'a plus la place de penser à ça.

Simplement aux lèvres tant chéries sur sa peau, explorant, dévorant, s'appropriant tout ce qu'il touche. Harry se sent rassuré quand il prend soin de Louis de la sorte, autant que quand Louis le fait, voire même plus. Parce qu'il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul à pouvoir l'embrasser là, et qu'il le fera pour le reste de leurs vies.

Quand il remonte à son visage pour l'embrasser, il rougit aux joues rosies de son petit-ami. Lui faire plaisir a toujours été la chose qui lui faisait le plus plaisir.

“Je t'aime …”

Ca n'a pas d'importance de savoir qui l'a prononcée.

 

**

La nuit arrive bien plus tôt que Harry ne l'aurait espéré, comme toujours. Un jour il se remet de sa transformation, et le lendemain, rebelotte. Du moins dans sa tête.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul quand il va à la Cabane Hurlante. C'est la première fois qu'il accepte que quelqu'un y aille en même temps que lui, et il aime être la raison pour laquelle le coeur de Louis grossit de fierté, mais en même temps … Il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans cet état.

Il sait très bien que quand il se transforme, il se fait du mal. Qu'il est violent envers lui-même parce qu'il n'a personne à qui s'en prendre, et il aurait voulu que jamais on ne le voit dans cet état-là. Il n'aime pas la violence qui l'habite quand il devient loup. Il ne veut pas que le regard de Louis change quand il s'en rendra compte.

Mais il a été obligé de se résigner, et malgré lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur l'habiter à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille le protéger. Que quelqu'un sera là, avec lui, ce soir. Et la présence de Zayn le rassure aussi, même s'il a eu du mal à recommencer à lui parler quand il a appris qu'il connaissait son histoire, parce que sa façon de voir les choses avec légèreté l'aide à éviter de stresser à l'idée d'avoir encore à se transformer. Surtout si le loup revenait, encore.

“Pffiouuu, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait semblant d'être un loup-garou moi aussi ! T'imagines pas toutes les choses que je pourrais faire si j'avais une maison comme ça à moi tout seul !” Louis pouffe de rire.

“C'est pas une maison banane, et crois-moi, tu ferais pas fureur avec toutes les histoires de fantômes qui viennent d'ici.” Et cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui lâche un rire, causant un sourire sur le visage de son petit-ami.

Qu'il perd aussitôt.

“Il parle en connaissance de cause, t'aurais vu sa tête le jour où je l'ai emmené ici …”

Et Louis fait mine d'essayer de l'attraper, causant une course-poursuite à laquelle Zayn se mêle, hilare.

“Je savais qu't'étais une tapette !”

Ils finissent tous les trois à bout de souffle dans la chambre dans laquelle Harry se transforme, étalés sur son matelas, et l'euphorie qui les habitait les quitte petit à petit. Le jeune Gryffondor sourit un peu tristement et hoche la tête.

“C'est ici que je vais passer ma nuit.” Il se relève, jetant un oeil à Zayn pour scruter sa réaction. Celui-ci se contente d'observer autour de lui, sans faire de remarque. “Vous pourriez vous installer à l'étage du dessus, je peux vous invoquer de quoi dormir si vous voulez.” Louis lui sourit en prenant tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

“Tu nous fais visiter ?”

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sont en haut, et Harry leur prépare des matelas, un canapé, une table avec un jeu de carte, et ils étalent leurs provisions sur celle-ci. Essentiellement composées de bonbons, au plus grand bonheur de Zayn.

“Moi je dis, faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent !”

Harry essaie de ne pas le prendre pour lui, il essaie vraiment, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas ce que Zayn voulait dire, mais ça lui fait mal au coeur. Il marmonne qu'il les laisse pour redescendre, et le Serpentard croise le regard de son ami, étonné.

“Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?” Louis soupire, mais il ne lui en veut pas.

“Harry n'est pas comme ça. Déjà il arrive à plaisanter avec beaucoup de choses, mais tu sais, ça fait toujours mal de ne faire qu'en rire …” Mais il sait que ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde. “C'est normal, ne t'en veux pas, je vais aller lui parler.” Zayn baisse la tête, honteux.

Harry est debout au milieu de la pièce vide quand Louis arrive derrière-lui et l'enlace en embrassant son cou.

“Ne prends pas ce que Zayn disait pour toi, mon coeur, tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.” Il soupire en posant une main sur celles de son amoureux.

“Je sais. Mais ça fait mal, parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce que c'est d'avoir à subir ça tous les mois.” Louis soupire en retour.

“Je sais, oui. Mais ne lui en veux pas, il ne se rend pas compte, d'accord ? Et puis, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, non ?” Harry esquisse un petit sourire. Il hoche la tête, et se retourne dans les bras du jeune sorcier.

“J'essaie.” Et il l'embrasse quand Louis répète, “Je sais. Et je suis fier de toi.” Une petite boule de chaleur explose dans son coeur.

 

**

Louis a finit par quitter Harry, à contre-coeur, quand celui-ci a commencé à sentir ses premiers muscles se contracter. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, mais Zayn a finit par descendre pour les prévenir que la lune n'allait pas tarder à arriver (et pour s'excuser), et ils étaient retournés dans la chambre à l'étage.

La nuit est passée très lentement, mais ils s'y attendaient. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient tout pour rester éveillés, pour de vrai, et Louis n'avait vraiment pas la tête à dormir à partir du moment où ils ont entendu les premiers cris de Harry. La pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé était isolée, au moins un minimum, mais ça n'empêchait pas le son de traverser le plancher. Zayn avait tenté de réconforter son ami quand celui-ci s'est effondré en se rendant compte de la douleur dans les cris du loup.

Ils ont essayé de se changer les idées, parlant plus fort, profitant des moments où les cris cessaient. Mais l'excitation à l'idée de dormir en-dehors du château, en défiant le règlement, était rapidement passée, et ils se sont retrouvés à fixer le plafond d'un air vide plus souvent que prévu. Même les bonbons ne les allaichaient plus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir faire face à une telle violence. Louis avait tremblé toute la nuit.

Quand, une fois la lune disparue, les cris cessent enfin, il ne perd pas de temps et saute sur ses pieds, se précipitant en bas. Zayn, lui, s'est presque endormi et il met un peu plus de temps à réagir – de toute façon il préfère leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il n'est là que si quelque chose se passe mal, et jusque là, il a pu soutenir Louis puisque rien ne s'est passé pendant la nuit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber sur l'autre loup de toute façon, se doutant que celui-ci attendrait que Harry ait baissé sa garde avant de revenir.

Quand Louis arrive face à la porte il n'hésite pas une seconde et l'ouvre en grand avant de se précipiter vers le jeune Gryffondor, tremblant, peinant à s'habiller, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il lui saute dessus et le prend dans les bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Harry sursaute, mais l'accueille et le serre en retour sans poser de question. Il est rassuré au fond de le voir s'accrocher à lui comme ça, mais il a tout de même peur de sa réaction.

C'est en sentant un liquide chaud sur le bras droit de Harry que Louis s'écarte soudainement.

Il laisse son regard dériver sur sa blessure, et sa respiration se coupe.

“Qu'est-ce que …”

Et c'est quand Harry tente de se cacher derrière ses vêtements qu'il se rend compte qu'en fait, des blessures, il en a sur tout le corps. Il écarquille les yeux.

“Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Il n'y a personne qui est venu pourtant, on l'aurait vu, on a -”

“Ce n'est personne. C'est moi. J'étais tout seul. Y'avait personne.”

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Zayn entre à ce moment-là, et il hésite à entrer vu l'humeur.

“Hum … On rentre maintenant ?” Harry hoche la tête, tandis que Louis reste immobile. Il finit par réagir quand Zayn l'appelle, et ils se dirigent tous les trois vers le château, dans le plus grand des silences. Quand Harry se met à grimacer en se tenant les côtes, Louis se précipite à ses côtés et ils le soutiennent avec le deuxième Serpentard, qui paraît inquiet pour son ami.

“C'est rien, c'est normal. C'est parce que j'ai trop essayé de forcer quand je me transformais, et ça m'a épuisé …” Zayn le regarde d'un air triste.

“Ca fait mal quand tu te transformes ?” Louis retient son souffle. Il n'a jamais osé poser cette question, il sait que Harry ne lui aurait pas répondu. Mais il voit aujourd'hui qu'il est fatigué, résigné, et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup envie de se battre.

Et ce n'est même pas un soulagement quand il en parle enfin.

“Imagine-toi, tous les mois, devoir te retrouver enfermé dans ton propre corps et perdre le contrôle. Imagine que tous tes os se mettent à craquer en même temps, que ta peau s'étire et que tes muscles se contractent tous en même temps, comme si tu venais de faire dix heures de sport à suivre. Même les muscles dont tu ne connaissais pas l'existence. Tu te mets à tout ressentir en multiplié par dix, et tu sais qu'à partir du moment où tu lâches prise, tu deviendras hors de contrôle. Tu n'es même plus conscient, mais tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne t'en rendras compte que le lendemain, et que tu ne pourras rien y faire. Et tu peux te réveiller parfois, si tu te bats assez, tu peux tenter de revenir dans ton esprit. Et à ce moment-là tu ressens toute la haine et la violence d'un autre esprit qui vit en toi et tu te mets à avoir envie de faire du mal autour de toi. Et quand tu te rends compte que tu es seul, tu te mets à vouloir sortir, sauf que ça ne marche pas alors tu frappes, tu frappes, tu essaies par n'importe quel moyen de sortir de là mais ça ne marche pas. Alors tu te mets à te frapper toi-même.” Louis retient ses larmes de couler, soutenant son amoureux le plus possible. “Tu ressens pas la douleur de toute façon, t'as juste conscience qu'il faut que tu fasses du mal à quelqu'un, que c'est un _besoin_ et tu sais même pas pourquoi. Peu importe à qui tu t'en prends. Et après, quand tu finis par te réveiller, tout revient par flots et tu t'en veux. Tu t'en veux d'avoir pensé quelque chose comme ça et t'as plus envie de te battre. La seule chose qui te donne le courage de te lever, malgré tes muscles complètement morts, c'est l'idée que peut-être tu paraîtras moins pathétique face aux profs qui te regardent tous avec de la pitié dans les yeux. C'est pour ça qu'ils viennent plus me chercher, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé. Mais Madame Pomfresh m'attend toujours de toute façon, et dès que j'arrive elle s'occupe de moi sans rien dire. C'est agréable qu'elle ne dise rien, parce que généralement j'ai pas envie de parler quand je me réveille.” Il s'arrête un instant, alors qu'ils arrivent à la lisière du château. Et il soupire. “J'ai pas envie que vous voyiez cette partie de moi, parce que je suis pas au meilleur de moi-même. J'ai pas envie que vous vous inquiétiez plus que vous ne le faites déjà, je suis habitué, je ne vais pas moins bien que d'habitude. Alors allez-vous coucher, récupérez quelques heures de sommeil et venez me voir dans la journée, d'accord ? Quand je serais prêt à redevenir moi-même.”

Le coeur de Louis se serre. Zayn baisse la tête, prend Harry dans ses bras – et même si ça sonne peu naturel, ça le fait sentir mieux – avant de s'écarter pour laisser la place à Louis.

“Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?…”, il murmure, mais au fond il n'est pas vraiment blessé parce qu'il comprend. Harry lui répond avec un sourire, tout petit, mais réel.

“Je préfère te voir quand on sera tous les deux reposés.”

Avec un soupire, il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que les deux aient la tête qui tourne, et accepte de le laisser s'en aller. Il le suit du regard alors que Zayn lui tire le bras pour l'emmener dans le château par un passage secret.

“Viens, il ira bien t'en fais pas.”

Ils s'en vont enfin, et s'écroulent dans leurs lits en plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves tous les deux.

 

**

Le soleil revient enfin à l'arrivée du printemps, et rapidement on peut voir tous les élèves recommencer à aller dehors pour travailler. Les rires redeviennent plus courant, maintenant que l'hiver est passé et que le temps leur permet de s'aérer, mais les périodes de révisions sont loin d'être terminées. C'est pendant une pause que Louis a décidé de faire pendant qu'il tentait désespérement de garder un semblant de concentration après sa troisième journée d'affilée qu'il s'est mis à penser que peut-être, voir Harry l'aidera beaucoup plus que tout le reste. Alors ils se sont retrouvés à leur endroit, après qu'il ait reçu une invitation de Louis sur un origami de dragon volant au moment où il sortait de son dortoir, et ils ont essayé de continuer à travailler un peu.

Rapidement ils décident que quitte à être ensemble, autant travailler ensemble, et ils passent à la pratique : les sorts. Louis tente de reproduire tous les sorts qu'il connaît, en passant du plus simple de première année à celui qu'il n'a jamais réussi à terminer en dernière année, et Harry l'encourage en le conseillant sur des choses à faire.

“Il faut que tu lèves un peu plus ta baguette, et que tu l'abattes vraiment d'un coup sec. Essaie comme … Voilà, comme ça.” Il arbore un grand sourire et Louis se sent fier de lui quand, enfin, il y parvient.

“Ca y est, j'y arrive !”

Et ils se mettent à rire, heureux de cette nouvelle légèreté qui les habite.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry s'arrête rapidement. Il perd son sourire et baisse la tête. Louis soupire, et décide qu'il est temps de faire une vraie pause.

“Viens.” Ils s'assoient tous les deux, Harry contre le mur et Louis entre ses jambes. Ils se serrent fort, et Harry dépose des baisers dans le cou de son amoureux sans rien dire. Ils gardent le silence pendant un petit moment, mais il finit par le briser.

“Comment ça va se passer l'année prochaine ?”

C'est la question qu'ils évitent depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. La fin de l'année approche de plus en plus vite, et ils n'en ont toujours pas parlé.

Louis termine ses années à Poudlard dans les mois qui suivent, alors que Harry devra y rester pendant un an encore. Affronter tout seul ses transformations à nouveau, mais pas seulement. Ils ne se verront pas pendant des mois et des mois, pourront à la limite passer les vacances de Noël ensemble mais c'est tout. Et Harry n'est pas prêt à vivre ça à nouveau. Cette vie sans son Louis, sans son repère, le seul qu'il ait dans ce si grand château.

Mais il oublie que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ait.

Peut-être qu'au début, oui, Louis était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler sans avoir envie de pleurer de peur – oui, c'est possible. Aujourd'hui pourtant …

“Tu as plein de choses ici Harry. Je ne suis pas, plus le seul responsable de ton bonheur. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, et tu as plein de gens vers qui te tourner en cas de problème, qu'ils sachent ou non pour ton … Pour le loup qui est en toi.” Harry frissonne et ferme les yeux brusquement. Mais il reste, maintenant, il accepte un peu mieux. C'est en lui et ça ne partira jamais, c'est tout. Louis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire discrètement avant de continuer, liant leurs doigts rassemblés sur ses genoux remontés contre son torse. “Poudlard est comme ta maison, pour encore une année. Tu connais les couloirs comme ta poche et tu plaisantes avec chaque tableau qui y habite. Les professeurs sont tous fans de toi, tu serais capable de passer tous tes examens les yeux fermés sans avoir à y réfléchir. Alors tu dois profiter de ta dernière année ici,” il se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux, orbes émeuraudes éclatantes d'amour, “et pas tenter par je ne sais quel moyen de ne pas y aller. De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas le faire. D'accord ?” Les yeux dans les yeux, le visage de Harry est détendu et il sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

“D'accord.”

 

**

C'est dans le courant d'une journée passée à Pré-au-lard que Harry décide enfin de se confier à la seule personne qui restera avec lui l'année prochaine en qui il peut avoir confiance. Louis, Zayn et tous les autres septièmes années sont toujours en pleines révisions, et c'est sous l'instance de Niall qu'il accepte de sortir avec leurs amis.

L'ambiance est chaleureuse mais rapidement, ils s'éloignent, le jeune Gryffondor blond comprenant que son ami a besoin de discuter. Ils ne vont pas dans la Cabane Hurlante, pas comme la première fois qu'il l'a avoué à quelqu'un, parce que tout a changé depuis. Il a moins peur et il a confiance en son ami. Il sait ce qu'il compte lui dire, les mots ne sont plus écorchés et c'est en arrivant au bord du lac, après avoir mis les pieds dans l'eau qu'il se lance enfin.

“Tu sais, Niall …” Ce dernier explose de rire en glissant sur un rocher et se retrouvant les fesses dans l'eau, le pantalon trempé. Harry le rejoint immédiatement, manquant lui aussi de tomber, mais finit par rejoindre la terre ferme alors que le blond reste. _“De toute façon je suis déjà mouillé”_ , qu'il dit.

Et il ajoute, “Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?”

Alors c'est dans un sourire que Harry parvient à trouver ses mots.

“Tu sais, je suis malade.” Il hoche la tête, celle-ci renversée en arrière vers le soleil. Le bouclé en fait de même. “Je crois que j'aimerais bien te dire pourquoi.” Il ne le voit pas, mais son ami sourit et tourne les yeux vers lui en silence. Après un soupir, se mordant les lèvres, il rouvre les siens pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. “Je suis …” Il hésite, Niall se relève pour se mettre en face de lui, posant une main sur son genou.

“Je t'écoute.” Un sourire, la confiance est pleine.

“Je suis un loup-garou.”

“Oh merde, ça veut dire que Louis est zoophile ?”

Et c'est quand il explose de rire qu'il comprend qu'il est guérit, en fait.

Ce n'est plus une maladie.

 

**

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule pleine lune avant les examens, qui arrivent maintenant dans deux semaines. L'école entière est silencieuse, chaque élève plongé dans ses livres de cours – même ceux qui habituellement préfèrent faire la fête plutôt que réviser. Les professeurs en profitent pour proposer des cours de redressement, pour éviter à ceux qui ont le plus de mal de devoir rater leur année, et le seul moment où tout le monde s'autorise à arrêter de penser à tout ça est le dîner. La directrice leur adresse quelques mots chaque soir pour les rassurer, les encourager pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Jamais un seul étudiant de Poudlard n'a déçu leurs professeurs.

Louis et Harry aussi travaillent dur, ne laissant pas leurs esprits s'aventurer trop loin habituellement, mais ils savaient très bien que le jour de pleine lune, ils en seraient incapables. Alors ils sont restés dans le dortoir des Serpentard, clamant une fatigue passagère – qui n'a trompé personne – et s'embrassent depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, cherchant l'air dans les poumons de l'autre.

C'est quand Louis sent sa tête tourner qu'il prend enfin ses distances, Harry s'accrochant à son cou immédiatement, sa volonté inébranlable. Le Serpentard frissonne de désir, gémissant au contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne.

“Harry …”

Ce n'est ni pour l'encourager, ni pour l'arrêter. C'est là et c'est tout, c'est la seule chose qu'il a encore en tête.

“Louis.” Harry remonte son regard vers ses yeux, les pupilles dilatées, le coeur battant à la chamade. Il peut entendre celui de Louis répondre en écho, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le faisant s'allonger sous lui, les lèvres s'attachant à nouveau aux siennes, respirant son odeur, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. “Je te veux.” Il halète, ils halètent tous les deux, gémissant le nom de l'autre comme une litanie.

“Je suis à toi …”

Il gémit en retour, ses mains caressant son corps offert en sacrifice, ses courbes dessinées pour lui, arrivant jusqu'à sa partie la plus intime.

Leurs bouches ne se quittant jamais, il le caresse, lui mord la lèvre, la langue, la mâchoire, alors que Louis tire sur ses cheveux, s'accroche à son cou et s'offre totalement à lui. Ils ont toujours été l'un à l'autre et même s'ils le savent, ils ont toujours besoin de ces gestes pour s'en souvenir. Les caresses deviennent plus rapides, plus saccadées, leurs respirations aussi, mais Harry ne le laisse pas venir. Il fait durer, le relâchant momentanément pour le serrer fort contre lui, l'embrassant plus doucement. Puis il le reprend, lui mord le cou, l'oreille, embrassant son torse, ses tétons, s'arrête à nouveau pour respirer contre son ventre, s'allongeant à côté de lui, les yeux fermés pour ressentir. Louis est une épave, les cheveux en désordre, le corps parcourut de frissons infinis. Mais il laisse Harry jouer avec lui sans rien dire, même s'il est sur le point d'exploser et qu'il n'en peut plus, parce que lui aussi, il a besoin de savoir qu'ils s'aiment. Il a besoin de le ressentir, et jamais au grand jamais il n'aura la force de le repousser de toute façon.

Les lèvres du jeune bouclé sont à nouveau sur sa peau et il siffle en tirant sur ses cheveux doucement. Elles remontent jusqu'à son visage, retrouvent les siennes et à nouveau ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Louis le retourne enfin, se plaçant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, sa bouche accrochée à la sienne.

Ils se tournent et se retournent dans leurs draps pendant toute une heure, avant d'enfin, se laisser aller. La respiration haletante et leurs corps épuisés.

Ils se glissent sous la douche en gloussant comme les adolescents amoureux qu'ils sont, et quand ils en sortent, les autres Serpentard qui rentrent enfin de leurs révisions leurs lancent des regards lourds avec un sourire en coin. Harry en rougit mais Louis ne peut que rire, passant un bras autour de ses épaules même si maintenant, c'est lui le plus grand des deux. Il l'embrasse sur la tempe et s'excuse pour repartir vers son dortoir, préparant ses affaires pour la nuit.

Depuis la première pleine lune de l'année, aucun danger n'a été repéré, et Louis et Zayn viennent toujours à chaque fois. Les transformations sont devenues plus faciles, moins solitaires et même si ça lui déchire le coeur à chaque fois de voir les larmes dans les yeux de son amoureux, Harry ne peut nier à quel point tout est beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul. Louis le sait, bien entendu.

Ils se préparent chacun de leur côté, Harry seul parce que c'est toujours quand même compliqué de se dire qu'il va se mettre à nu devant deux des personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde et qu'il ne peut rien y faire, ses faiblesses exposées dans toute leur pathéticité – non, ça n'existe pas, il le sait. Mais il a confiance et ça le rassure.

Quand le soir vient, que le dîner est passé et que tout le monde rejoint son dortoir, Louis, Harry et Zayn s'éclipsent vers la sortie. Les professeurs s'assurent toujours que Harry n'a aucun problème vis-à-vis de sa condition, mais n'ont jamais noté la présence des deux autres lors de ces nuits de pleine lune. Ils ont mis le compte de leur fatigue sur l'inquiétude de Louis et n'ont pas cherché à savoir s'ils étaient bien dans leurs lits ces soirs-là ou non.

C'est donc facilement qu'ils rejoignent la Cabane Hurlante, riant sur des choses sans importances, s'installant dans la salle au-dessus de la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci s'éclipse au moment où il sent la transformation commencer à arriver, et après un dernier baiser de son amoureux, tout devient plus facile. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus eu aussi mal qu'avant alors que son corps entier se tord de douleur pour le faire devenir ce monstre qu'il déteste tant.

C'est quand il claque la porte derrière lui et laisse le loup en lui prendre le dessus qu'il le sent.

_Il est revenu._

 

**

Louis et Zayn jouent aux cartes calmement, ignorant les cris du jeune loup le plus possible, mais restant silencieux. La dernière fois Zayn a essayé de parler pour faire des blagues et faire oublier le reste à Louis, mais ce dernier a envoyé la table basse et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus valser. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime entendre son petit-ami souffrir comme ça, mais il ne veut pas essayer d'oublier, de le faire passer pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. Il a déjà assez de mal à ne pas s'en vouloir d'avoir été absent toutes les années précédentes.

Ils restent silencieux le temps que les cris cessent, et recommencent à parler, à mi-voix, abandonnant leur jeu de cartes pour manger en regardant le plafond et en se racontant leurs pires bétises étant plus jeunes.

“Une fois j'ai forcé ma petite soeur à monter à un arbre, et j'ai enlevé l'échelle pour qu'elle me montre si les filles étaient vraiment plus fortes que les gars. Elle est tombée et s'est cassé le bras. Depuis ce jour je suis incapable de ne pas lui rendre service dès que j'en ai l'occasion.” Zayn éclate de rire, Louis lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre. “Mais arrête, j'étais jeune et elle se croyait plus forte que tout le monde !”

“T'es le meilleur mec.”

“Je suis sûre si t'avais été à ma place t'aur-”

Un grand bruit retentit, faisant trembler la maison toute entière. Louis se redresse en sursaut en même temps que Zayn, la main sur sa baguette. Ils se jettent un regard effrayé, mais tentent tous les deux de garder leur calme. Quelqu'un a forcé la porte avec une violence non humaine et il doivent agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

“Il est temps de voir si nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal nous ont suffit …” Un sourire coincé se dessine sur les lèvres de Louis. Mais il a confiance en Zayn, lui qui veut devenir un Aurore, connaît tous les sorts et contre-sorts possibles et inimaginables. Harry aussi les connaît …

Réglant sa respiration sur un rythme régulier, Louis fait un signe de tête à son ami et ils sortent tous les deux sur la pointe des pieds. Plus aucun son ne se fait entendre. Même Harry a cessé de s'en prendre aux murs de sa 'cage'. C'est ce qui donne le plus de frissons à Louis. Et si c'était lui qui avait réussi à briser le sort le contenant à l'intérieur, à l'abri de sa propre fureur ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de l'arrêter, pour son bien ?

Il descend la dernière marche, le regard fixant tous les recoins ombragés, la baguette levée, son corps entièrement focalisé sur la position de combat.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un loup apparaît dans son champ de vision.

Il retient sa respiration alors que le loup hurle devant eux. Même Zayn est trop pétrifié pour crier, mais il a le réflexe de lancer un sort pour le déstabiliser le temps de tirer Louis à lui et de le ramener vers le haut de la cabane. Ils s'enferment dans la pièce et la verrouillent avec un sort, mais n'ont pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur le loup, les dents sorties, grognant d'un air mauvais.

Ses pupilles sont minuscules contrairement aux vrais loups, et son museau est aussi bien trop petit pour qu'ils puissent espérer que c'en est un. Et un vrai loup n'aurait pas cherché à entrer dans cette pièce. Un vrai loup ne les regarderait pas avec un air mélangé entre le mauvais et l'arrogance.

Des traits humains se cachent sous son apparence de loup, et Louis se demande un moment si c'est le cas chez tous les loups ou si c'est seulement parce qu'il est mauvais. Mais il ne se penche pas beaucoup plus longtemps sur la question, se reculant jusqu'au fond de la pièce, lançant un sort au hasard qui manque sa cible. Zayn l'attrape par le bras et lui lance un regard lourd, un regard lui intimant de se ressaisir. Après une inspiration, le loup s'avançant doucement vers eux en se léchant les babines, l'air sûr et déterminé d'un prédateur autour de sa proie. De SES proies, plus exactement.

Mais ce sont des proies qui ne se laisseront pas faire.

Zayn se réveille enfin, et se met à lancer des sorts nombreux, de plus en plus complexes. Le loup recule, esquive, se ravance, mais il n'est pas beaucoup touché au final, et il grogne encore plus qu'avant. Louis prend la relève de son ami et parvient à lui infliger une blessure au niveau de la patte avant. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de sourire que le loup passe enfin à l'offensive.

Il se jette sur lui avec un grognement puissant, lui faisant traverser le mur en bois peu solide de la cabane, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Zayn hurle et lance un sort pour amortir leur chute, alors que Louis n'a même pas le temps de procéder ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

En arrivant au sol il se redresse mais tombe à nouveau sous le poids du loup. Cherchant sa baguette de la main, il l'aperçoit à quelques pieds de lui, impossible à rattraper.

Des larmes chaudes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il hurle de rage, cherchant à maintenir la tête du loup loin de lui. L'animal semble sourire et prendre plaisir avec lui.

Un hulement retentit derrière eux cependant, le distrayant un instant, et Louis réussit finalement à se dégager de son étreinte. Zayn arrive sur le loup qui se retourne vers lui au dernier moment, le prenant par surprise, et d'un puissant coup de patte, l'envoit valser à quelque mètres plus loin. Le jeune sorcier reste au sol, inconscient.

Louis est pétrifié. Il n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer sa baguette, les cris de Harry dans la maison se font plus forts, les murs tremblent. Il doit être en train de se jetter sur la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir, et quand l'autre loup hurle à nouveau il semble accélérer. Enfermé dans cette volonté de rejoindre le loup qui partage sa souffrance.

Quand il se retourne à nouveau vers Louis, celui-ci tombe à genoux en se tenant le bras. Il n'a plus la force de se battre et sait qu'il n'aura jamais le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide. Même sa baguette est trop loin pour qu'il puisse invoquer un Patronus.

Il se met alors à hurler lui aussi, criant à l'aide. Quand le loup l'entend il sourit – du moins, on dirait qu'il sourit – et grogne en s'avançant petit à petit, pas par pas, vers lui. Ses yeux déformés par la folie se plantent dans ceux de Louis, bleus profonds, débordant de larmes. Il se plante à sa hauteur et ouvre la gueule, dévoilant ses crocs, soufflant son haleine sur le visage de sa proie enfin agenouillée.

Louis a cessé de crier. Il tremble de tous ses membres et ferme les yeux, prononçant quelques mots dans un murmure.

“Sors de là Harry je t'en prie …”

Le loup referme la gueule pour le regarder un instant, prend du recul et se met en position d'attaque. Il veut jouer avec sa proie le plus longtemps possible, le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il prie pour qu'on l'achève.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'un énorme craquement retentit derrière-lui.

 

**

Harry brise enfin ses chaînes, libéré. Sa conscience est revenue et il ne sait pas comment, mais il sait pourquoi. Il a entendu Louis, bien sûr qu'il l'a entendu. Et le loup en lui … C'est comme s'il savait que de toute façon, il ne survivrait pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Alors il a laissé sa place au jeune sorcier, pour qu'il puisse sortir de la chambre sans que ce sort ne l'en empêche, et maintenant, toujours sous sa forme animale, le loup à la conscience humaine se précipite dehors.

Le deuxième loup, celui qui a tout commencé, en tuant ses parents puis en faisant de sa vie un véritable cauchemar, se tourne vers lui. Il sourit, pensant avoir rallié un auter loup à sa meute.

Mais quand celui-ci se jette sur lui toutes griffes sorties, il comprend son erreur.

Le combat qui se déroule sous les yeux de Louis l'empêche de respirer, tant il est violent. Il se précipite vers sa baguette à la première opportunité avant de rejoindre Zayn, tentant de le réveiller. Mais il ne peut détacher ses yeux de la lutte, suivant chaque mouvement précis de son Harry.

Il se bat comme s'il allait détruire l'autre loup, hurlant et griffant, mordant, l'envoyant cogner contre les rochers les entourant. Le loup n'a pas le temps de se relever ou de faire le moindre geste que Harry le plaque contre le sol, toutes dents sorties, et hurle devant ses yeux.

Tout s'arrête un instant. Louis retient sa respiration. Il a peur du moment où Harry redeviendra un loup, même s'il a confiance en lui, parce qu'il a lu que chaque loup se soumet toujours, même contre sa volonté, à celui qui l'a transformé. Il a peur qu'il succombe à la tentation et qu'il oublie à nouveau ce qui le motive à s'en prendre à ce loup.

Mais quand il se redresse pour mordre une patte du loup jusqu'au sang, le faisant hurler à la mort, avant de s'en écarter en le laissant au sol, il comprend qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

Le loup-garou qu'est Harry se retourne enfin vers lui, la haine se dissipant peu à peu dans ses yeux, les crocs luisant de sang. Louis déglutit difficilement, mais il s'avance. Un pas, puis deux. Harry ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Et ce qu'il voit sur son visage, c'est comme s'il tombait à nouveau amoureux. Il est un loup, mais ses traits d'humain sont restés. Ou revenus peut-être, il n'en sait rien. Il peut simplement voir la douceur, l'amour et la volonté du garçon qu'il aime. Sa respiration se coupe alors qu'il arrive devant lui. Harry a un mouvement de recul, mais Louis s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'y a que de la confiance et de l'amour, qui déborde de son coeur, alors qu'il avance une de ses mains pour la poser contre le museau de son loup.

“Harry …”

Le loup ferme les yeux, et sous le regard aimant du jeune sorcier, reprend forme humaine. Son visage se crispe sous la douleur. Quand il est à nouveau lui-même, il halète, agenouillé au sol, nu. Louis invoque une couverture pour le recouvrir et le prend dans ses bras sans plus attendre.

“Mon coeur …”

Harry reprend sa respiration contre son cou, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

“Je l'ai fait … J'ai réussi, Louis …” Celui-ci se met à rigoler, des sanglots se mêlant aux rires, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues malgré son sourire.

“Tu as réussi …”

Zayn s'approche des deux, enfin réveillé, se tenant la tête. Ils se redressent et se tournent vers le loup alors que le jeune Serpentard prend son ami dans les bras.

“Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais si t'as pas trop de sang sur les bras et que t'es à nouveau humain alors qu'y'a la pleine lune, j'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle.” Harry renifle un instant, et se détache de lui avec de la fierté dans les yeux.

“J'ai réussi.”

“Je sais mec, je sais. T'as réussi.”

Louis sourit, ne quittant pas l'autre loup des yeux.

Celui-ci ne bouge plus, respirant difficilement, les yeux cherchant un moyen de sortir. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas courir assez vite avec sa patte blessée et que les sorciers ne le laisseront pas s'en aller maintenant qu'ils ont repris confiance en eux. Il ferme les yeux et, en serrant les dents, décide de se retransformer. Peut-être qu'avec la surprise …

Et effectivement.

Quand une femme nue se dévoile devant eux, se tenant la main mais se redressant plus vite que jamais, aucun d'entre eux n'a le réflexe d'attraper sa baguette pour l'arrêter.

Elle court en leur lançant un sort de confusion avant de disparaître dans les bois.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu de contre-sort, et ils en sortent au bout de quelques minutes, se tenant par les bras pour vérifier qu'aucun d'eux ne manque, qu'ils ne sont pas blessés.

Ils échangent un regard confus, et résignés, décident que c'est déjà beaucoup pour une nuit.

 

**

Les examens se passent. Les rires sont là à nouveau, l'angoisse se lève. Les résultats ne sont pas arrivés, mais tout le monde est confiant. Jamais personne n'a loupé un examen à Poudlard, malgré cette période toujours bien trop angoissante pré-exams.

La fête a battu son plein pendant plusieurs jours, et les matchs de Quidditch amicaux ont pu prendre place les jours d'après. Tous les élèves échangent de dortoir, du moins pour ceux en dernière années, décidant de profiter un maximum de leurs dernières nuits au château. Harry et Louis ne se quittent plus d'une semelle, des étoiles dans les yeux chaque jour passé ensemble.

L'année prochaine, Harry va revenir ici, alors ce n'est pas ça qui le rend triste lors des derniers jours. Il sait qu'il peut s'en sortir sans Louis, mais se dire qu'il devra se passer de lui pendant plusieurs mois …

Ils ont décidé de partir dans toute l'Europe pendant leurs deux mois de vacances. Collés l'un à l'autre, passant par la France – dont Paris, ville des amoureux –, l'Italie et l'Espagne, la Suisse, l'Allemagne et la Belgique, peut-être même d'autres, profitant de l'argent laissé en héritage à Harry de la part de ses parents.

Et puis à la rentrée, Harry repartira dans le Poudlard Express pour sa dernière année, tandis que Louis rejoindra Zayn qui commencera sa formation en tant qu'Aurore. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas faire ça mais il veut pouvoir expérimenter cette formation, afin de s'occuper et de prendre son temps pour réfléchir à son futur. Une année loin de Harry, ça va être dur, mais si c'est pour gagner un peu d'argent grâce à des petits boulots demandés aux apprentis Aurore pour pouvoir lui offrir des vacances encore meilleures, alors il accepte. Ils se reverront à Noël bien sûr.

C'est l'avant-dernier jour avant le retour, alors que les résultats sont arrivés le jour précédent, que Harry se lève aux alentours de dix heures, parmi les premiers, pour aller prendre un petit déjeûner dans la Grande Salle. Ils ont tous fait la fête après le grand repas durant lequel la maison gagnante – Poufsouffle, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps – a été annoncée. C'est sans surprise que Louis a été impossible à réveiller, s'enfouissant dans son oreiller en grognant. Harry a juste pouffé avant de le laisser, ne tenant plus à laisser son estomac aussi vide.

En s'asseyant à la table presque vide des Gryffondor, il a rejoint Liam qui avait dû se lever aux aurores, comme à son habitude. Le jeune sorcier, profitant lui aussi de ses derniers moments à Poudlard, a du mal à accepter que c'est la fin, mais tout le monde sait qu'il fera un parfait professeur une fois ses études terminées. Harry aurait presque voulu rester quelques années de plus pour le voir exercer sa profession, mais … Louis lui manquerait trop. Bien sûr.

Il s'assoit à sa hauteur et ils se mettent à discuter calmement, de tout et de rien, des vacances à venir et de leur soirée passée, quand les hiboux du courrier arrivent – au même moment qu'un petit groupe d'élève.

Harry lève la tête quand son hibou lui amène le journal, souriant en lui glissant une petite pièce et un morceau de gâteau sec. Il le déplie alors que Louis et Zayn arrivent à leur hauteur, parlant bien plus fort que besoin.

“Mais puisque je te dis qu'on ne devrait pas aller dans le train demain, pour rester ici toute notre vie ! Je te jure qu'avec un peu de volonté, on pourra enfin dénicher la carte du Maraudeur et nous cacher dans les passages secret et voler de la nourriture dès que besoin !”

“Tu es ridicule Louis. Je veux devenir un Aurore moi !”

“Mais, et tu penses à mon coeur brisé ? Je suis sûr que même Liam sera d'accord avec moi. Pas vrai Liam ?”

“Sauf que moi je reviendrais ici dans quelques années.”

“Mais en tant que pro-fes-seur. Tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est pourri par rapport à être élève ?” Tous les élèves présents explosent de rire, alors que Louis se penche vers Harry qui semble plongé dans la lecture d'un article. “Ca va mon coeur ?” Il n'a pas rit, et quand il lève les yeux vers lui, son coeur loupe un battement. “Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

Mais avant de laisser le visage de Louis se déformer par l'inquiétude, Harry entoure son cou de ses bras pour l'amener contre lui et le serrer, fort.

“Ils l'ont eue, Louis.”

“Qu-quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?” Il murmure aussi, se calquant sur son ton. “Qui a eu qui ?”

Et Harry se détache de lui pour lui mettre le journal sous les yeux.

Louis lit à peine la première ligne, tombe sur la photo, qu'il comprend. Il écarquille les yeux, un grand sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

“C'est vrai ?”

Harry hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

Zayn, perdant patience avant tous les autres, grogne et lui arrache le journal des mains.

“Bon, ça vous dérangerait de nous expiqu-” Il écarquille les yeux à son tour et s'exclame, “C'est pas vrai ?”

Liam finit par perdre patience à son tour.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?”

Avec un regard malicieux et amoureux vers le garçon qu'il aime, Louis finit par lui répondre.

“Tu sais, la chose dont on t'avait parlée avec Harry ?” Il se tourne vers le Gryffondor plus âgé qui hoche la tête, se rappelant de ce à quoi il fait référence. Seuls quelques autres élèves hochent aussi la tête, alors que les derniers restent dans le flou. Toute l'école n'est pas au courant, encore heureux … “Ils viennent d'attraper celle qui lui a fait tout ça.” Et il plonge ses yeux dans ceux, émeuraudes, de son amoureux. “Tu es hors de danger maintenant mon amour.” Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et presse un baiser contre son front, son nez et ses lèvres.

“C'est fini …” Une simple larme silencieuse coule le long de sa joue, le sourire plus grand que jamais.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était genre HYPER dur et long à écrire, j'ai plusieurs fois cru que j'allais m'arrêter. Mais j'ai enfin pu mettre le mot Fin, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu l'écrire.  
> C'était génial de me replonger dans le monde de Harry Potter, et même si c'est très niais et peu intéressant, j'ai adoré l'écrire.  
> J'espère sincèrement qu'il aura plu. ♥


End file.
